REVENGE AT SCHOOL
by Cap'tain Rily
Summary: Après s'être retrouvé seul dès la fin de la saison 4, le Docteur rencontre à nouveau Kate Wilson, l'une de ses précédentes compagnes, qui lui fait alors part d'une affaire on ne peut plus étrange à l'université...
1. Prologue

**Salut la compagnie ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce matin, j'ai eu une folle envie de poster le début de ma nouvelle fanfic sur Doctor Who (évènement un peu risqué je l'admets, d'autant plus risqué que je vais m'absenter durant deux semaines pendant les vacances mais qu'importe !). Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous, comme d'habitude et que vous apprécierez cette histoire un peu loufoque, drôle en théorie (la pratique est toujours plus difficile), plus ou moins en parallèle avec une vieille série des années 90 (mais chut, je vous laisse la surprise !). Pour ce qui est de l'épilogue, ce n'est ni plus ni moins la reprise de la Oneshot ON A TOUS BESOIN D'UN COPAIN WILSON. Pour ceux qui connaissent, je vous invite donc à lire sans attendre le prochain chapitre en ligne. Voilà, voilà, bon dimanche et surtout :**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Seul.

Tout seul.

Debout face à la petite maison de Donna, fouetté de part et d'autre par la pluie tiède de Londres, il se tenait seul au milieu de cette rue assombrie. Seul parmi des milliers d'êtres euphoriques, des gens tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, des hommes et des femmes heureux d'avoir échappés au pire : l'extermination. Seul comme une pépite d'or enfuie sous des tonnes de grains de sable d'une plage déserte.

Il avait beau se répéter cent fois de suite qu'il avait gagné, que c'était une victoire totale sur son ennemi de toujours, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette mélancolie empoisonnante. La solitude le consumait de l'intérieur, le désespoir l'accablait. Seul, tellement seul, sans racine, sans ami… seul sans personne, abandonné, jeté, délaissé comme un objet, un souvenir que l'on met de côté à la cave. Seul comme une lettre sans adresse, égaré, errant sans but dans l'immensité incommensurable de l'Univers et du Temps.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'au Tardis, ses chaussures prenant irrémédiablement l'eau. D'ailleurs tout en lui s'imbibait de cette sueur glacée tombée du ciel. Il lui semblait qu'une masse noire et pesante pressait plus férocement ses deux cœurs, les poussant progressivement à l'implosion. Peut-être était-ce le désespoir ? Le remords ? La honte ? Les trois à la fois ?

Il avait délibérément abandonné Rose dans l'autre dimension, puis effacé la mémoire de Donna, cette brave Donna qui rêvait depuis toujours que sa vie ait un sens. Martha quant à elle refusait à présent de rejoindre ses aventures. Que lui restait-il au juste ? Quelle compagnie ? Qui ? Quoi ?

Le Tardis. Oui bien sûr… le Tardis, sa seule amie, son unique famille –ou du moins tout ce qu'il en restait-.

Il pénétra dans la blue box, se dévêtit de sa veste pour finalement s'installer près de la console de contrôle. Il resta longtemps –oh oui, tellement longtemps- ainsi, immobile, incapable de bouger, incapable d'exécuter un quelconque geste, paralysé par le chagrin croissant qui prenait d'assaut son âme fragilisée.

Il se remémora ainsi chaque détail de ces dernières quarante-huit heures. L'apparition de Rose, l'emballement de son être à la vue de son radieux sourire, puis la décharge mortelle du Dalek ; Jack, toujours aussi séducteur ; la perte de Donna dans le Tardis, l'attaque imminente et dévastatrice projetée par Martha, le dédoublement des Docteurs, la victoire écrasante sur les Daleks… et puis l'autre dimension, cette plage magnifique de Norvège. Bon sang comme il aimerait y être en cet instant ! Et dire qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'y retourner, ne serait-ce que pour apercevoir un jeune couple marchant côte à côte au bord des vagues, main dans la main…

Il renifla, la gorge nouée. Il avait vécu pas mal de drames ces derniers temps, ajouté à cela sa lâcheté habituelle qui le privait de tout bonheur sentimental, cette soi-disante excuse de Seigneur du Temps qui l'avait fait rebrousser chemin quand Rose lui tendait la main… Quel imbécile !

Une larme perla le long de sa joue et il étouffa un sanglot, cachant son visage déchiré par le remords dans le creux de ses mains. Il tenta d'inspirer profondément, comme à chaque fois que la tristesse le gagnait dans ces moments d'extrême solitude, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne parvint pas à recouvrir sa lucidité, à rester stoïque, impassible, et ne put malheureusement empêcher ce qui arriva : il pleura.

Il fondit en sanglot, frappa violement du poing sur la console du Tardis, se délaissant corps et âme à cet état sombre et mélancolique que l'on nommait le désespoir. Abattu, anéanti, lassé, accablé, épuisé par cette vie folle menée à cent à l'heure, il se laissait submergé par cette détresse suffocante. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait trop s'attacher aux gens. Il le savait si bien. Il souffrait toujours plus à chaque lien brisé… Ô rage, Ô désespoir, pourquoi son cœur d'homme s'emballait-il à ce point ? Il n'avait rien d'humain, et pourtant il endurait mille fois leurs maux !

Bon sang que c'était dur d'être un homme, que c'était dur d'éprouver l'amour, la joie, le bonheur de quelques secondes, que c'était dur de voir son rêve envolé, vaporisé, disparu vers le large, que c'était dur de résister à cette étreinte froide du chaos intérieur ; c'était si dur de vivre ! Dur à en mourir…

- Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Ce fut ce que le sauva à cet instant précis de sa perdition et de son malheur. Une voix, une simple voix. Une vois féminine qui accompagnait des martèlements sourds et répétitifs contre la coque du vaisseau…

- Ohé ? N'y a-t-il donc personne pour jouer les siphonnés du ciboulot ? Je croyais que cette poubelle volante ne restait jamais seule bien longtemps ?

Il leva la tête, et observa la porte, bouche bée, soufflé par cette réplique mordante qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre de nouveau. Il perçut le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure de la porte… Une clé ? Mais alors, elle s'apprêtait sans doute à entrer ! Il ravala ses larmes, essuya tant bien que mal ses yeux rougis et se recoiffa dans un semblant de coquetterie et de bien être qui ne laisserait probablement pas dupe sa nouvelle visiteuse.

- Hello ! s'écria alors la jeune femme en sautant à pied joints dans le Tardis.

Il l'observa sans rien dire, le souffle coupé, les mains crispées aux commandes. Non, impossible, inimaginable, inconcevable, et surtout incroyable !

- Oulà, on croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, remarqua la jeune femme perplexe.

Elle déposa son sac à main à terre et jeta son par-dessus noir sur une barre de bronze prévue à cet usage.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne me reconnaissez pas, sinon je vous jure que je vous noie dans du rhum en vous ligotant avec une corde à linge !

- K… Kate Wilson ? articula-t-il difficilement, surpris par cette intrusion inattendue.

- Eh bah vous voyez, il y a de l'espoir !

Elle sourit et s'approcha, les poings sur les hanches, ses cheveux rose parcourus ci et là de mèches blanches, le tout attaché à l'aide d'une pince dorée.

- Vous avez une sale tête ! On croirait qu'un train vous êtes passé dessus… deux fois !

- Quoi ? Mais enfin… qu'est-ce que… comment vous…

- Holà tout doux, je n'ai pas votre éloquence pour répondre à dix question en même temps !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, tâchant de vite se ressaisir, et l'interrogea clairement et sans détour :

- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Vous connaissez le proverbe !

- Quoi ? Quel proverbe ?

- On a tous besoin d'un copain Wilson ! rétorqua-t-elle malicieuse.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, tous les grands solitaires de ce monde en ont un. Le Docteur House, Tom Hanks et son fameux ballon…

- QUOI ???

Eh voilà, mission accomplie : l'incompréhension totale remplaçait dès à présent la détresse qu'il éprouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Le front plissé, le nez pincé, les sourcils froncés, il n'en apparaissait que plus attachant et plus comique, son cerveau de génie inégalé confronté à une logique illogique, un paradoxe total : Kate Wilson.

Il l'observait, complètement hébété, et pourtant, une lueur de joie pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon du chaos tumultueux qui hantait son âme.

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Oh rien de plus simple ! J'ai suivi la chanson !

- Quoi ? Quelle chanson ?

- Cette chanson bizarre… On croirait…

Elle hésita et regarda autour d'elle, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, submergée par le côté mystique de l'endroit.

- On croirait une berceuse… une douce berceuse, murmuré à l'oreille par une voix divine…

Elle siffla l'air, cet air calme et serein, mélodieux, cette musique suave qui bercerait n'importe quel cœur endurci… The Doctor's theme. Le Docteur la contempla fixement, muet de surprise. Cet chanson, cette douce berceuse aux résonances divines, il la connaissait pour ne l'avoir que trop souvent entendue lui-même… cette voix douce, ce murmure secret qui persistait chaque instant à ses oreilles, triste et paisible…

- La voix du Tardis, souffla-t-il transporté par l'émotion que lui inspirait cet air musical.

- La voix du Tardis ? répéta-t-elle ahurie. Parce que cette poubelle volante chante ?

- Oui, mais seulement pour moi…

- Vous êtes drôlement égoïste !

- Vous ne comprenez pas, soupira-t-il en se levant. Le Tardis et moi… on est lié, comme un mère et son fils… ou deux amants, à vous de choisir. Jamais elle ne s'est adressée à quelqu'un d'autre. Et jamais elle ne lui murmurait des mots qu'elle ne réserve qu'à moi…

Il caressa inconsciemment la console, et balaya l'endroit du regard, sans mot dire, en proie au doute et à une certaine jalousie. Pourquoi le Tardis parlait-il à Kate ? Pourquoi l'avait-il amenée ici ? Pourquoi se sentit-il soulagé de la retrouver ?

- Bon, si je suis venue, enchaîna-t-elle sans trop se soucier des énigmes qui planaient dans cette « poubelle volante », c'est aussi parce que mon mari ne peut pas m'accompagner au théâtre et que je déteste sortir toute seule. Donc, vous allez venir avec moi !

- Quoi ? s'éberlua-t-il.

- Et ne dîtes pas que ça ne vous tente pas ! Vous venez de vous faire doublement plaqué, donc j'estime qu'un peu d'air frais ne vous fera aucun mal !

- Quoi ? Comment savez-vous que…

- Hey ! Je suis toujours connectée à Rose ! Et il m'arrive parfois de faire des rêves bizarres… comme par exemple des boîtes de conserves qui veulent exterminer la race humaine, ou bien une rouquine qui ne manque par d'air, et pour couronner le tout : deux Docteur pour le prix d'un dans les bras de miss Tyler. Bon, je ne suis pas particulièrement brillante en matière de déduction, mais vu votre mine, il ne faut pas non plus sortir de St Sierre pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Aller, on va au théâtre !

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'attrapa par la main et le tira en avant avec force, si bien qu'il eu peur l'instant d'une seconde de décoller pour décrocher la lune.

- Une minute ! l'interrompit-il alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau.

- Oui ?

- Vous vous êtes mariée ? réalisa-t-il complètement ébahi.

Incroyable qu'un homme soit assez fou pour se risquer à une vie commune en compagnie de Kate Wilson. Même le Gallifréen y aurait réfléchi à deux fois.

- Oui, il s'en passe des choses en un an…, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Elle attrapa alors son sac et s'approcha de lui en sautillant, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Le Docteur la contempla, les yeux baissés vers son visage rayonnant, détaillant ses yeux turquoise et rieurs, sa chevelure rose bonbon. Il lui rendit finalement son sourire –le premier de ce long chapitre-, toujours un peu confus il est vrai par sa présence fortuite.

- Quelle pièce de théâtre ? demanda-t-il alors en enfilant une veste sèche.

- Hamlet ! Au Novello Theater !

- Oh…, acquiesça-t-il un peu déçu. Je croyais qu'on irait voir une comédie !

- Oui, mais pour être honnête avec vous, j'adore l'acteur qui interprète Hamlet.

- Ah ? Et qui est-ce donc ?

- Un écossait au regard chocolat pour lequel on traverserait l'Univers une centaine de fois…, murmura-t-elle dans une moue comblée.

- Hey ! Je croyais que vous étiez mariée ! réagit-il vivement.

- Et alors ? C'est interdit d'avoir quelques fantasmes ?

Il haussa les épaules et attrapa sa main, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Kate ne commenta rien, même si l'emprise de ses doigts était un peu trop serrée. Elle imaginait sans mal le désespoir qui l'avait accablé quelque minutes plus tôt et cette étreinte forte n'en était que le symptôme le plus éloquent : l'envie de ne pas la laisser filer elle aussi, de peur de plonger à nouveau dans la solitude…

Ils prirent place dans la vaste salle du théâtre, s'installèrent sur de confortables fauteuils de velours rouge. La pièce commença, tout d'abord par des acteurs secondaires, puis à l'apparition du personnage principal, le bel Hamlet Prince de Danemark, le Docteur se raidit et tourna un regard désappointé en direction de Kate :

- Vous vous moquez de moi ????


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voici le chapitre 1 qui marque le début de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture ! **

- C'était génial ! Tout simplement génial ! Voilà des décennies que je n'avais pas assisté à une pièce de Shakespeare ! Enfin… peut-être moins, mais c'est toujours un régal, un pur régal ! s'enthousiasma le Docteur en sautant de joie sur le bord du trottoir.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne prit pas garde à la neige, ni au givre qui recouvrait insidieusement le sol de béton, et glissa, perdit l'équilibre, pour atterrir en catastrophe sur son séant, le souffle coupé de surprise.

- Ouch !

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, nota Kate sans même se retourner, il y a eu du gel cette nuit… Bizarre non ?

- Merci de me prévenir…, grommela-t-il mauvais.

- Je vous en prie !

Le Docteur grimaça, massant son postérieur douloureux, puis se releva difficilement, non sans sentir de sourds craquements dans son dos… Arthrose, supposa-t-il dans un grognement. L'âge, quelle plaie ! Il s'empressa de revenir à sa hauteur et leva le nez en l'air, les sourcils froncés :

- Dérèglement climatique dus aux récents évènements, diagnostiqua-t-il alors dans un haussement d'épaules. La fin du monde, le voyage intergalactique, les daleks, tout ça…

- Oui, ça… ou bien le fait qu'on est début décembre.

- Oui peut-être…, admit-il non sans rechigne d'être ainsi contredit avec efficacité. Mais je préfère ma théorie. Il ne neige jamais naturellement à Londres, de toute évidence !

- Qu'avez-vous prévu pour la suite ? l'interrogea-t-elle alors avec un sourire complice.

- Quoi ? Quelle suite ?

- Vous savez : la suite. Vos voyages à l'autre bout de l'Univers, vos missions suicides, votre quête « peace and love » et vos amours inavoués !

- Oh…, réalisa-t-il le regard dans le vide –il n'avait jamais trop osé envisager l'avenir, ce dernier lui réservant trop de craintes…-. Je ne sais pas, j'imagine, que je vais continuer, comme toujours !

- Bah voyons ! soupira Kate dans une moue dédaigneuse.

Elle accéléra l'allure, comme vexée par l'idée qu'il ne l'abandonne déjà. Elle se souvenait sans ce mal de ce matin ensoleillé, où elle avait reprit connaissance, seule dans son canapé, destinée à mener une vie d'humaine bien rangée sur Terre. Le Docteur l'avait délaissée, jetée aux oubliettes, s'était éclipser sans se retourner, l'avait finalement oubliée. Bien sûr, après l'avoir insulté de tous les noms pendant trois jours, elle avait finit par comprendre son geste et s'était résolue à vivre la vie qu'il lui avait choisi. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

- Quoi ? s'interloqua-t-il au vu de son humeur soudainement assombrie.

- Non rien…

- Si ! Vous me cachez quelque chose !

- Je vous cache des tas de choses ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant vivement volte-face.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il en manquant de peu de la percuter.

- Oui… enfin non, se ressaisit-elle gênée par sa frustration. C'est juste qu'il se passe des choses étranges à l'université.

- Quoi donc ?

- Eh bien les effectifs diminuent.

- N'est-ce pas normal que certains abandonnent ? Il s'agit d'une fac de lettres après tout, c'est loin d'être facile !

- Oui, mais… au début j'étais comme vous, je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'une de mes amies, Catherine Granger, ne disparaisse elle aussi, du jour au lendemain, sans plus donner de nouvelles…

Le Docteur resta muet quelques secondes, reprit sa marche, laissant libre cours à sa réflexion, puis il se stoppa et se retourna vers elle, les mains dans les poches.

- En effet, c'est très étrange mon cher Watson… euh Wilson pardon –elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son piètre humour-. Toutefois j'admets qu'il y a quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre dans cette sombre affaire !

- Ah oui ?

- Vous vous êtes mariée ? s'exclama-t-il visiblement choqué.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Non, rien… je me demandais juste quel genre imbécile sur Terre pourrait vous épouser ? C'est comme vouloir boire de l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix degrés : c'est humainement possible, mais on ne s'en remet pas !

- Hey ! s'offusqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coude rageur dans les côtes.

- Ouch !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, ravi que cette petite pique eut l'effet escompté. Après avoir enduré toutes ses blagues de mauvais goûts, ses remarques désobligeantes, ses propos déplacés, ses remises en cause souvent justifiées, il prenait plaisir à lui renvoyer de temps à autres l'ascendeur. Oui, effectivement, il se sentait d'humeur taquine, et l'heure de l'amère vengeance venait tout juste de sonner.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Votre nom ? reprit-elle alors tout aussi joueuse.

- Le Docteur.

- Nan ! Votre véritable nom !

- Ah non ! l'interrompit-il en levant un index capricieux. Ne recommencez pas ce jeu-là ! Je ne suis pas prêt à supporter tous les stupides noms d'oiseaux que vous pouvez me donner !

- Que voulez-vous ? Je suis une infatigable curieuse ! Et je finis toujours par savoir ce que je veux !

- Oui, et bien ce n'est pas la meilleure qualité au monde !

Kate piqua un fou rire, tandis qu'il la dévisageait, sceptique, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa tenue. S'était-il bavé dessus ? Avait-il dit quelque chose de fondamentalement stupide ?

- C'est vous qui osez dire cela ? se moqua-t-elle en ralentissant sa marche.

Il haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Non, définitivement, il ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec son caractère fougueux et provocateur, elle avait bien trop d'entraînement ! Tante Jackie lui avait très –trop- bien enseigné les ficelles du métier !

Elle cessa de rire puis, se rapprochant lentement de sa personne, elle leva les bras et l'enlaça amicalement, avant de lui murmurer un timide, mais pas moins tendre :

- Bonne nuit Docteur.

Le Docteur se laissa faire, légèrement pris de cours par cette affection spontanée, puis la contempla alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas pressé en direction de son immeuble, muet de surprise et déçu de ne pas avoir eu le cran de la retenir un peu plus longuement.

Elle disparut derrière la porte d'entrée, non sans lui adresser un dernier signe de la main. Il reconnut sans mal le bâtiment, ce bloc gris à proximité du centre ville où elle avait menacée de se défenestrer pour lui permettre de rester en compagnie de Rose. Tout lui revint en mémoire et il leva les yeux vers son étage, remarquant alors qu'une douce lumière émanait de son appartement.

Qui était donc là-haut ? Etait-ce son mari ? Cet inconnu dont il ne connaissait absolument rien et qui attendait le retour de sa femme, comme chaque soir ? Le Docteur se surprit à se poser de trop nombreuses questions à son sujet. Qui était-il ? A quoi ressemblait-il ? Etait-il jeune ? vieux ? Etait-il blond ? roux ? brun ? Avait-il du caractère ? Comment avait-il rencontré Kate ? Depuis quand l'avait-elle épousé ? Etait-ce par désespoir ? Ou après y avoir longuement réfléchi ? Homme de science ? Homme de lettre ? Raahhh ! Il détestait ne pas savoir ! Quoi de pire pour lui que d'errer en parfait inconnu ? D'être plongé dans le doute et l'ignorance !

- Tsssssst ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents en s'éloignant d'un pas grognon. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. Mais ne vous y méprenez pas Kate Wilson. Je saurais. Tôt ou tard, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'aurais mes réponses.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Me revoilà ! Eh oui, je ne vais pas vous laisser les mains vides, ce serait cruel ! Donc, pour l'occasion je vous offre deux chapitres, tout beau tout neuf, pas spécialement d'action, mais avec de l'humour et du suspens, enfin je l'espère. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! Merci à Nadège (qui je suppose va encore enrager, oui c'est mon petit plaisir sadique), Coralie (toujours fidèle au poste), et Cathyouchka une nouvelle arrivante de la Lorraine et une nouvelle fan du Docteur ! Génial ! Brillant ! Molto Bene ! Belissimo ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Une semaine auparavant…_

Diable ! Sacrebleu ! Barachkaïa ! Oh douce torture… comme il aimerait la toucher, l'effleurer du bout des doigts, déguster sa chair fraîche et parfumée, la dévorer toute entière, se nourrir de sa vie. Oui, aspirer avec délectation son énergie sensuelle, abuser d'elle au point de l'entendre gémir sous le supplice d'une langueur inassouvie.

Oh ciel, elle courait ! Elle courait si vite… En retard ? Où diable allait-elle ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Qu'éprouvait–elle ? Peur ? Doute ? Affolement ? Comment réagirait-elle si… ?

Il voulait savoir, il voulait tout savoir d'elle. Mmhhh… délicieuse odeur de camomille, cheveux brun foncés, yeux noisettes, il s'enivrait de la voir gesticuler ainsi, vive et pleine de ressources. Peut-être pouvait-il s'approcher ? Oui, peut-être que celle-ci ne le fuirait pas… Là tout doux, avec un large sourire… elle semblait perdue… nouvelle dans l'établissement peut-être ? ou tout simplement trop naïve pour ressentir le danger mortel qui suivait l'ombre de ses pas ?

- Bonjour !

- Ah ! s'écria-t-elle choquée.

Elle se ressaisit, secouant la tête et levant les yeux devant sa propre bêtise, puis sourit :

- Bonjour.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Je… Oui, en vérité je suis un peu déboussolée, expliqua-t-elle un tantinet essoufflée en jetant de bref coups d'œil dans les couloirs déserts.

- Normal, cette université est très grande. Je peux t'aider peut-être ?

- Oui, ce serait gentil, je suis en retard à mon cours d'histoire… Je ne retrouve plus la salle. Stupide, non ?

- Pas du tout. Suis moi, je vais te montrer le chemin. Quel est ton nom ?

- Catherine Granger. Et toi ?

* * *

BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

Le réveil ne cessait de hurler, résonna dans la pièce, intransigeant sommateur de travail et tortionnaire numéro un selon le jugement un peu trop subjectif de Kate Wilson.

La jeune femme grogna une série d'injures, ses doigts traînant en aveugle sur les divers boutons de l'appareil au ronronnement strident. Elle lâcha un pénible bâillement -un de ceux qui vous décrochent la mâchoire-, puis, agacée par le bruit infernal, incapable de retrouver ce fichu bouton, elle tira d'un coup sec sur la prise reliée au secteur. Les chiffres rouge sang disparurent de l'afficheur et la sonnerie cessa brusquement.

- Toujours aussi douce, se moqua l'homme amusé.

Kate soupira et retira les couvertures, prête à se lever. Toutefois, son compagnon eu l'idée impromptue de la retenir dans son élan et de l'attirer contre son torse, bien au chaud sous la couette.

- Reste, souffla-t-il d'une voix suave en baisant sa nuque.

- Non, marmonna Kate réticente, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail… je vais être en retard !

- Tu n'as qu'à sécher…

La jeune femme sourit, puis mima l'outrée, les poings sur les hanches :

- Voyons, voyons Docteur, cette attitude n'est pas digne de vous !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis elle se rapprocha de lui avec appétence pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Toutefois, tandis que cet échange fructueux gagnait en intensité et en ardeur, la jeune femme s'évada du lit, disparaissant encore de sa vie pour un temps indéterminé, prête pour l'aventure que lui réservait cette nouvelle journée.

* * *

- Allons ! Allons ! Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! gronda le professeur en déposant son long par-dessus sur un portemanteau prévu à cet effet. Très bien, commençons. Ouvrez vos livres page…

Kate s'engouffra dans la salle de cours, les joues rougies par le sprint qu'elle venait de réaliser, essoufflée et décoiffée… bref la risée de toute la classe. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi M. Fletcher avait déplacé leur groupe dans une petite salle telle que celle-ci tandis qu'ils avaient normalement cours dans l'amphi à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

- Mademoiselle Wilson, vous êtes en retard !

- Désolée, je ne savais pas qu'on avait changé de…

Elle se stoppa soudainement, reconnaissant la voix un peu trop familière de cet individu jouant les profs agrégés. Une chose était certaine : il ne s'agissait en aucun de M. Fletcher. Elle écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant, incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit, abasourdie par cet homme au costume marron, aux converses rouges, portant une paire de lunettes à monture noire, la trentaine, les cheveux en bataille et figés par du gel fixation extrême, grand et svelte, les yeux rieurs –quoi qu'un peu cinglés on devait l'admettre- le tout illuminé par un sourire radieux qui faisait fondre les deux premiers rangs féminins.

- Doc…

- John Smith, l'interrompit-il avec un clin d'œil. Votre nouveau professeur de philosophie.


	4. Chapter 3

**Et voici le chapitre 3 qui donne un sens au titre. Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances ! **

- John Smith, votre nouveau professeur de philosophie.

- De philosophie ? répéta Kate éberluée.

- C'est exact, prenez place.

- Où… où est Monsieur Fletcher ?

- Il y a gagné une croisière lors d'un concours de science.

- Un concours de science ?

- Oui. Vous avez l'intention de tout me faire répéter deux fois ?

Un fou rire s'empara de la majorité des élèves suite à la remarque un tant soit peu moqueuse. La jeune femme n'en revenait toujours pas, ébahie par la tournure étrange de que prenait la situation.

- Mais il est nul en mathématiques ! s'écria-t-elle alors sans prendre en considération les railleries autres. Il serait incapable d'additionner deux et deux !

- Ne soyez pas médisante ! la réprimanda-t-il légèrement amusé. Ouvrez votre livre page centre vingt-trois.

Les étudiants s'exécutèrent, non sans un bourdonnement de bavardages que M. Fletcher n'aurait pas laissé impuni. Oui, dès le premier jour, les jeunes apprentis prenaient un malin plaisir à éprouver la patience de leur nouvel enseignant, testaient ses limites, son autorité et son caractère.

Toutefois, il se trouve que la patience d'un Seigneur du Temps –à meilleure raison du dernier Seigneur du temps- était sans limite, et malgré une petite touche d'humour, il émanait de lui une sévérité amère et foudroyante. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une impression, un pressentiment, comme si un fauve, un être de colère et de feu, une tempête se cachait dans son corps svelte et élancé, un ouragan tapis, un volcan en sommeil, une explosion prête à tout ravager dès les premiers signes de tension.

Kate s'installa lourdement aux côtés de son voisin de toujours, un certain Peter Carlisle, foudroyant leur nouveau enseignant d'un regard noir et sans pitié, tant et si bien qu'elle en oublia de le saluer.

- Tu le connais ? l'interrogea-t-il à voix basse, surpris par sa sombre humeur.

- Non ! ragea-t-elle mauvaise.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes…

La jeune femme grommela quelques phrases inintelligibles à l'adresse du Gallifréen. Une étudiante –une de celles qui se plaisaient à jouer les Picasso en matière de maquillage et qui croyaient que les tenues légères étaient d'actualité au mois de décembre- leva la main dans une rotation du poignet et des épaules tout à fait aguicheuse :

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ? s'intrigua le Docteur sans prêter attention à son sourire signé colgate.

- Ce texte est un extrait d'Hamlet, de Shakespeare.

- Quel sens de l'observation, railla Kate à voix basse qui n'appréciait que très peu son comportement de séductrice expérimentée.

- Et bien ? reprit le Gallifréen en lui jetant un coup d'œil intéressé qui figea son ancienne compagne d'effroi.

- Shakespeare n'est pas reconnu comme étant un philosophe, expliqua alors l'autre fière de sa propre analyse.

- Oh…, réalisa-t-il quelque peu désappointé par ce manque d'imagination. Et selon vous, qu'est-ce qu'un philosophe ?

- Un doux rêveur qui s'autorise à penser, soupira Kate à l'adresse Peter.

- Un homme qui pense et qui réfléchit au pourquoi de l'existence ? essaya la jeune femme troublée par la question.

- Donc un philosophe est un homme capable de penser, poursuivit le Docteur en s'approchant du premier rang.

- Oui, approuva l'autre sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Shakespeare était un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui, je suppose…

- Il était donc capable de penser. « Je pense, donc je suis », vous me suivez ?

- Oui, oui…

- Donc Shakespeare était philosophe, conclut fièrement le Docteur en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

Il déposa un livre sur sa table, un sourire victorieux étirant ses minces lèvres sournoises. La jeune femme -prénommée Julianne- déglutit sous ses yeux perçants et ne put soutenir son regard plus de cinq secondes avant de baisser la tête vers sa copie où apparaissait ça et là des cœurs et des graffitis –mais aucune note réellement productive-.

- Retenez bien ceci, Mademoiselle…

- Julianne ! s'exclama-t-elle alors un peu plus provocatrice en le dévisageant à nouveau. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Julie, comme mes intimes…, souffla-t-elle avenante.

Il remarqua qu'elle entortillait sa cravate du bout des doigts et se recula vivement en arrière, un peu pris de cours il est vrai par cette humaine aux ardeurs réchauffées.

- Nous sommes tous philosophes, clama-t-il alors pour disperser les doutes et les railleries qui filaient bon train sur cette légère promiscuité, car nous pensons tous à un moment ou à un autre à un degré qui concerne davantage que notre propre personne. Le sujet d'aujourd'hui traitera de l'abandon.

- Quel rapport avec Shakespeare ? s'interloqua Kate à voix haute.

- Aucun, j'avais juste envie de relire un passage, lança-t-il moqueur.

Un soupir collectif s'empara de l'assemblée tandis qu'il écrivait au tableau.

- Vous êtes gaucher, nota Kate sans considérer qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce.

- Cela dépend des fois, exposa-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Laisse tomber le grand jeu Kate, celui-ci est trop jeune pour toi, se moqua Julianne avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je ne suis pas sourd Mademoiselle Gibson, rétorqua le Docteur en faisant volte-face. Et je ne suis pas aussi jeune que vous semblez le croire.

- 904 ans, c'est sûr…, souffla Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? s'éberlua Carlisle à ses côtés.

LES NECESSITES DE L'ABANDON.

Chacun recopia le titre, plus ou moins méfiant vis-à-vis de cet étrange personnage. Le Docteur, alias John Smith, sortit quelques feuilles de son sac, ainsi que plusieurs stylos de couleurs différentes. Il s'installa confortablement à son bureau puis, observant la trentaine d'étudiants plus ou moins bavards qui s'agitaient devant lui, il demanda d'une voix claire et solennelle :

- Qu'est-ce que l'abandon ?

Un jeune homme, un intellectuel qui se vouait une passion à la littérature anglaise, James Norrington, leva la main :

- Le refus de poursuivre ses objectifs ?

- C'est une bonne réponse, mais inexacte. L'abandon n'est pas toujours un refus. Il peut-être une obligation.

- On peut citer votre nom en guise d'exemple ? demanda Kate d'humeur insolente.

Le Docteur lui tira une grimace relativement comique -quoique vexée- qui échappa à l'attention des autres. Kate lui rendit un sourire mesquin et dénué de compassion. Ciel, comme il était navrant de se dire qu'il avait presque bien failli tomber sous son charme et sa tendresse la veille au soir. Franchement, qui avait osé l'épouser ?

- Prenons plutôt pour exemples les élèves de cette école, voulez-vous ? reprit-il plus sérieusement.

- Vous visez un ou une élève en particulier ? l'interrompit alors Julianne en retirant sa chemise pour ne laisser place qu'à un débardeur blanc transparent et bien trop plongeant.

Quelques sifflements et applaudissements de la part de quelques garçons en retrait retentirent à la vue de cette allure dévergondée. Elle s'entortilla une mèche de ses longs cheveux bouclés autour de l'index, sans cesser de le détailler avec gourmandise. Le Docteur resta un instant hébété par son physique des plus avantagés, puis secoua la tête, tâchant de prendre ses esprits.

- Non, en vérité je pensais aux élèves qui avaient abandonné ce groupe d'étude, expliqua-t-il en tâchant de ne pas trop s'attarder sur son soutien-gorge de dentelle rouge. Combien étiez-vous en début d'année ?

- Un tiers de plus Monsieur ! répondit James toujours au garde-à-vous.

- Un tiers ?

- Affirmatif, approuva le jeune homme en hochant vivement la tête.

- Que des filles, renchérit Julianne. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, il y a moins de concurrence ainsi.

- Et pourquoi ont-elles abandonnée ?

- Personne ne le sait vraiment, déclara un étudiant près de la fenêtre qui se plaisait à bâiller aux corneilles nichées sur le bord. On n'a jamais eu de nouvelles.

- Et dans les autres cours ? Est-ce la même chose ?

- Non, il n'y a que dans celui-ci que les effectifs sont les plus défaillants, constata alors Kate suspicieuse de cet interrogatoire indirect et parfaitement bien mené.

- Intéressant, nota le professeur songeur.

Il ne commenta rien pendant quelques secondes, intrigué par de telles révélations. Il détailla un à un les étudiants présents, écrivit ces quelques informations sur une des nombreuses feuilles qu'il avait à sa disposition, et, discrètement, il sortit de sa poche son tournevis sonique, prêt à scanner la classe en l'agitant sous son bureau, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Toutefois, tandis qu'il l'enclenchait, la sonnerie signalant la fin du cours retentit et chacun se leva sans attendre. Son appareil émit un sifflement étrange, une alerte sonore que lui seul discerna dans le brouhaha ambiant : la présence de biologie extraterrestre.

Malheureusement, il n'eut guère le temps de poursuivre le porteur de ce signal alien car il s'échappa en compagnie des autres près de la porte, se fondant avec intelligence dans la masse.

- Zut !

- Un souci ? l'interrogea alors une élève proche de son bureau.

Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard foudroyant de Kate, bras croisés, ses cheveux violets foncés coupés au carré ressortant davantage la colère de ses yeux de glace.

- Il y a un alien dans votre classe, déclara-t-il alors sérieusement.

- Tiens donc, je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Ne serait-il pas grand et particulièrement casse-pieds par hasard, âgé du millénaire et très imbu de ses connaissances ?

- Non, je parle d'un de vos camarades, un étudiant.

- Quoi ?

- On ne dit pas « quoi » mais « comment », rappela-t-il alors en bon professeur de littérature.

Son attitude l'agaçait au plus haut point. Comment allait-elle le supporter demain ? Et après demain ? Et le reste de l'année ? Mission Impossible ! Et pourquoi diable se montrait-il aussi impétueux et moqueur envers elle ? Ne profitait-il pas de cette situation pour se venger de toutes les innocentes misères qu'elle lui avait fait endurer par hasard ? Sans plus se poser de question, bouillant intérieurement d'outrance et de consternation, Kate l'attrapa par sa cravate et, le toisant toujours aussi froidement, elle lui rappela très clairement :

- La prochaine fois que vous désirez mener une enquête, je vous interdis de vous fondre dans l'endroit en vous faisant passer pour un de mes profs, c'est bien clair ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous dérange. On reforme la fine équipe, comme d'habitude !

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui décocha un clin d'œil ensorceleur, puis se recula, desserrant le nœud qu'il l'étranglait, pour finalement ranger ses affaires. Kate se surprit à lui rendre son sourire, un tantinet envoûtée, et se ravisa aussitôt. NON ! Elle ne devait pas céder à son charisme naturel, c'était tout à fait hors de question ! Pas maintenant. Il était déjà assez frustrant de devoir lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil parce que Môsieur incarnait les profs intransigeants et se permettait d'être plus autoritaire qu'à l'habituelle sans qu'elle ne se dévoue à lui dire « amen » à chacun de ses ordres et requêtes ! Non, non, et non ! Tout à fait hors de question !

- Tenez, puisque que vous être une élève appliquée, nettoyez-moi ce tableau, se moqua-t-il en lui jetant l'éponge au visage.

- Amen, grommela-t-elle mauvaise.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody ! Me revoilà après quinze jours d'absence ! Non, je ne vous aurais pas abandonné… enfin tout dépend de l'italien et de l'anglais –je me comprends, mais je ne peux pas vous expliquez, ce serait trop long-. Enfin bref. Je viens juste de taper la suite à la va vite, car je sais que vous avez attendu un bout de temps pour la lire et que je ne souhaitais pas vous faire patienter davantage… donc voilà voilou. Merci BEAUCOUP pour toutes ces reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur ! D'ailleurs, un petit salut à chacun(e) d'entre vous : **

**Bienvenue à Tinoue, une autre fan de Kate Wilson (la fin de prémonition trouvera son sens véritable dans six ou huit fics, donc on a encore le temps^^). **

**Merci à Cathyoucka aussi (tu verras à la fin de cette fic que ce n'est pas si difficile d'épouser un Docteur ********)**

**Hello Firefox ! Tu as bien raison, c'est Peter Carlisle l'inspecteur de Blackpool. J'aime bien les clins d'œil pour les autres séries. Ravie en tout cas que ce début te plaise ! **

**Shykeiro, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a toujours une bonne explication planquée derrière mes histoires loufoques (c'est mon challenge de trouver une logique à tout ce qui est complètement illogique)**

**Merci aussi à My-Doctor-Who, Coralie, Dusto'Ash qui sont toujours au rendez-vous ! Je vais me dépêcher de finir pour vous mettre la suite plus rapidement ********. **

**Bon j'ai fais le tour de tour le monde, je crois… Bah oui, normal, après une absence aussi longue je vous devais bien ça !^^**

**Et… non, attendez j'ai encore un truc à dire :**

**MERCI A NADEGE D'AVOIR OVERBOOKE MA BOITE MAIL PENDANT QUINZE JOURS ET QUI M'A LAISSE DES MESSAGES TOUS PLUS FUNNY LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES !!!! J'ai bien rigolé après cinq heures d'avion, tu peux me croire ! **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS, THANKS, DANKE, GRACIE, CHOUKRANE, DA VAIL, MERCI…**

**Et… Bonne lecture ! **

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes nouveau ici, pas vrai ?

Le Docteur sursauta et se retourna vers l'inconnue venue l'aborder, pour une découvrir une femme de petite taille, potelée mais habillée avec classe, les cheveux courts et bouclés maintenus par un serre-tête noir, portant aux doigts d'épaisses bagues en or massif de même qu'un plateau de cantine copieusement rempli.

- Et bien… ma foi, oui. Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il poliment non sans un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique.

- La salade, expliqua-t-elle malicieuse.

- Quoi ? s'éberlua-t-il perdu.

- Vous prenez de la salade.

- Et alors ? Serait-ce interdit par le règlement ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, pouffa l'autre amusée. Mais il s'agit là du meilleur moyen pour être frappé d'une intoxication alimentaire.

- Quoi ?

- Et oui… Entre les branches de sapin qui traînent entre deux feuilles, les asticots qui dégustent les épices, et les araignées noyées dans la vinaigrette… vous pouvez être sûr que demain sera une dure journée penchée au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

Le Docteur la dévisagea, stupéfait, puis jugea le petit bol de verdure qui ornait son plateau. Après cinq longues secondes d'hésitation, il décida enfin de suivre son conseil et reposa la laitue sur le présentoir, optant alors pour une assiette de jambon assortie de cornichons.

- Merci pour l'information, conclut-il finalement. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Nathalie Newick. Responsable de la gérance administrative de l'école, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le Docteur sourit et lui rendit sa poigne –une poigne de fer, nota-t-il au passage- avant de réaliser un tant soit plus subtil et rusé :

- Si je comprends bien, c'est donc vous qui m'avez choisi en tant que remplaçant pour le cours de philosophie des élèves de deuxième année.

- Exact.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il alors suspicieux.

Le sourire de Nathalie s'effaça l'instant de quelques dixièmes de secondes, comme confrontée à une réalité nettement moins enthousiaste, gravissime même. En effet, si elle avait mis un doigt d'honneur à choisir un CV convenable à ses propres projets personnels, ce n'était pas sans raison. Elle changea toutefois de sujet, avec une habilité digne des hautes sphères de cet état, saupoudrant leur relation tout juste tissée avec une complicité toute particulière :

- Vous mangez seul ?

Le Docteur plissa les yeux, loin d'être dupe, et se prêta au jeu :

- En effet, oui.

- Plus maintenant, suivez-moi.

Elle l'entraîna dans la salle réservée à la restauration des professeurs, qui -contrairement aux élèves- bénéficiaient de vin, de pain frais, de tables propres et nettoyées, ainsi que d'étagères où ils pouvaient entreposer leur plateau sans se donner la peine de débarrasser. Un grand lux…

Le Docteur talonnait Newick, prenant toutefois la peine de noter le maximum de détail sur les autres employés ci-présents –la plupart étant d'honnêtes professeurs fatigués de leur vingt heures de cours par semaine-. Quelques uns leurs décochèrent un signe de tête en guise de salutation, mais tous restèrent plus ou moins en retrait à la vue de ce nouvel élément dans leurs rangs.

Le Docteur soupira. Son intégration dans cette université se montrait plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Heureusement pour lui que Newick sauvait les apparences. Ils s'installèrent finalement à une table désertée et visiblement inutilisée depuis le début du service, sous les regards foudroyants et apeurés des autres personnes présentes.

- Etrange, nota finalement le Docteur en attaquant d'une fourchette décidée la purée médiocre qui flottait dans son assiette.

- Quoi donc ? s'intrigua Newick en avalant une bouchée de pain.

- Ces blocs de glace déformés.

- Pardon ?

- Dehors… regardez.

Elle se retourna et suivit son regard. En effet, à l'extérieur, dans une zone à l'abris des regards et visible de cette table uniquement, on pouvait discerner trois masses glacées de taille humaine, plus ou moins difformes. D'un œil attentif et observateur, le Docteur devina sans peine quelques bras et jambes, articulés dans des positions étranges et grotesques.

- Oh ce n'est rien, commenta Newick un avec sourire forcé. Juste quelques étudiants anonymes qui se plaisent à tailler des figures artistiques dans la glace. Après tout, c'est l'hiver, et tant que cela ne se ressent pas sur leurs résultats, ils sont en droit d'œuvrer pour la beauté de leur travail.

- Elles fondent, remarqua le Docteur sans quitter les statues de glace.

- Normal sous le soleil cuisant de ce midi, répondit aussitôt la responsable administrative.

- Pourquoi chacun des professeurs présents évite de les contempler ? s'enquit-il alors loin d'être leurré. A quand remonte la dernière sculptée ?

- Vous ne devriez pas poser autant de question, souffla-t-elle alors dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? chuchota-t-il d'un ton ferme et doux qui poussait à la confidence.

Nathalie cessa de sourire et le dévisagea bouche bée, confrontée à un risque qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé. Le Docteur la toisa durement, cherchant dans sa mine apeurée les réponses du mystère pesant et pourtant si bien masqué de cette université. Il était prêt à tout pour connaître la vérité et Newick savait pertinemment pourquoi elle avait décidée elle-même de l'amener au sein même de cette école, malgré toutes les objections de ses supérieurs.

- Oh ciel ! s'écria-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. J'ai une réunion dans moins de dix minutes. Vraiment navrée, mais je suis obligée de partir.

Elle se leva pressement de sa chaise, le salua poliment d'un sourire et d'une légère révérence tout à fait distinguée, avant de disparaître sous les regards assassins de ses collègues présents dans la salle.

Au même instant, un homme vêtu d'un costume gris, portant une mallette grise de même qu'une moustache poivre sel, coiffée d'un brooshing gris –bref quelqu'un de très gris- pénétra dans le réfectoire : le Principal.

Ce dernier balaya la pièce d'un regard vif et hautain, avant de croiser les yeux ardent et tellement passionnés du Gallifréen. Il s'approcha d'un pas stylé, persuadé sans doute de sa place dans la haute société, de ses connaissances aristocratiques, et le toisa avec mépris.

- Bonjour, bougonna-t-il une fois à sa hauteur.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil et lui tendit la main. Le Principal hésita l'instant d'une seconde, déposa son plateau sur la table et lui rendit plus ou moins fermement sa poigne.

- Bonjour Monsieur, répondit alors l'extraterrestre d'un ton grave et professionnel.

Il renversa par inadvertance –à moins que ce ne soit là encore une ruse de sa part ?- la cruche d'eau à ses côtés, causant alors le sursaut quelque peu averti de son supérieur. L'eau se renversa sur ses mocassins et il se recula de plus belle pour éviter le déluge.

- Attention voyons ! s'exclama-t-il apeuré du désastre.

- Oups ! Excusez-moi, s'empressa le Gallifréen en sortant une éponge neptunienne de sa poche et en essorant un peu le liquide étalé sur toute la surface. Je dois avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

- Où exactement ? demanda l'autre méfiant.

- Probablement entre ces blocs de glace et le silence gêné qui règne dans la salle, qui sait ?

- Qu'insinuez-vous ? enchaîna l'autre d'un ton plus menaçant.

- Que quelque chose cloche, répondit sans crainte le dénommé John Smith. Vous ne sentez pas ?

Le Principal huma l'air d'un reniflement peu distingué, sans pour autant remarquer quoi que ce soit.

- Ca sent le mensonge, clama alors le Docteur audacieux. La duperie, le chantage et un parfum tout à fait exquis de peur suante.

- Vous êtes direct pour un professeur de philosophie, objecta alors l'autre sans perdre son assurance de leader.

- Tout ce qui est concis s'énonce clairement, et les mots pour le dire arrivent aisément, rétorqua notre extraterrestre provocateur.

- Dans ce cas je vais être aussi concis que possible : si vous ne cessez pas de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous concerne en aucun cas, il vous arrivera des bricoles.

- Quel genre de bricoles ? l'interrogea une fois encore le Docteur incorrigible.

Le Proviseur ne répondit pas, évitant cette fois-ci de croiser le regard plus que perçant de ce personnage impromptu. Il récupéra son plateau et quitta la table, s'éclipsa sans même lui adresser un quelconque salut.

Le Docteur quant à lui restait perplexe, le regard slalomant entre sa purée infecte, les yeux fuyant des autres professeurs, et ces fichus blocs de glace fondant à l'extérieur. Décidemment, plus le temps passait, plus le mystère s'épaississait au sein même de cette université. Des élèves qui disparaissaient, des conspirations entre enseignants, un directeur tyrannique, un extraterrestre dans les rangs des élèves, et enfin le mystérieux inconnu qui partageait à présent la vie de Kate Wilson.

Non, il n'était pas jaloux… certainement pas ! Loin de lui cette idée vagabonde et complètement loufoque… Mais tout de même… Pffff… Il lui semblait parfois que sa curiosité le torturait plus ardemment que ses propres problèmes de cœur… à moins que ce ne soit tout bonnement les deux à la fois ? Tsssst !


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! Désolée pour le retard, mais les temps sont durs… la crise tout ça… le bac blanc à préparer, les devoirs qui nous assomment… bref la rentrée n'est pas si facile. D'autant plus qu'un DS de philo est à prévoir, ce qui m'empêche de faire mes brouillons de fics pendant ces quelques heures de temps libre… tssssst.**

**Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons. Voici la suite. Le Docteur n'est pas au rendez-vous, mais c'est une bonne occasion d'introduire un nouveau personnage qui ne m'appartient pas. Et oui, vous vous souvenez quand je vous disais que je ferais des parallèles avec d'autres séries ? Et bien pour une fic dont l'histoire se passe à l'école, j'ai choisi une série qui avait lieu également dans une école. Bref, je vous laisse lire la suite. **

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, notamment à Nadège, Firefox, Shykeiro, Coralie et My-Doctor-Who. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Qui je suis ? Fastoche. Parker Lewis, honnête américain et aventurier comme nul autre venu correspondre en Angleterre et ainsi représenter le très beau lycée de Santo Domingo.

Sincèrement, j'avais quelque peu eu peur de ces British et de leur gelée à la fraise, mais après plus de trois mois à survivre dans leurs rangs, je me suis finalement habitué à la pluie londonienne quotidienne et au pure malt.

Les Anglais ne sont pas si pompeux, après tout. Ils sont juste plus mâtures que les Américains… et il est vrai que s'il était facile de déclencher de fausses alertes incendie pour trafiquer nos bulletins de notes dans le bureau de Mademoiselle Musso, il n'était guère aisé ici de pénétrer dans l'enceinte fortifiée de Newick, notre nouvelle dictatrice en puissance.

Et oui, l'on sait toujours ce que l'on perd, mais jamais ce que l'on gagne…

_Note pour plus tard_ : arrêter penser au bon vieux temps qui n'était pas si bon.

Après tout, ma diablesse de petite sœur était restée bien sagement à la maison, à six mille kilomètres de là…

- Lewis !!!

Tiens, voilà Lemmer, ce type digne des films d'horreur qui prenait un plaisir fou à lire les revues militaires –à moins que ce ne soit pour se rincer l'œil ? beurk- et à jouer les fidèles soldats auprès de la mafia administrative.

- Plaît-il ?

- Newick te convoque immédiatement dans son bureau ! me grogne-t-il avec un sourire jaune. IMMEDIATEMENT.

- De quoi suis-je accusé cette fois-ci ? D'avoir placé un somnifère dans son café avant un conseil de classe ? D'avoir piraté le système informatique pour diffuser une vidéo concernant l'argent qu'elle encaisse illégalement le soir ou bien d'avoir volontairement créé une panne de courant tandis que les cheer-leaders prenaient leur douche ?

J'admets que cette dernière idée m'a plus d'une fois traversé l'esprit, mais restons correct.

- Non, admet l'autre de ce ton léger et snob qui m'horripile. Il se trouve que j'ai obtenu des clichés très compromettant te concernant et qui ont visiblement l'air de l'intéresser au plus au point.

Sur ce, il sort une jolie photo et me la tend sous le nez. J'écarquille les yeux : on pouvait très distinctement m'y reconnaître en compagnie de Mickey et Jerry, installés à notre aise dans de confortables chaises longues, un cocktail dans la main, et une blonde pulpeuse dans l'autre.

- Joli montage.

Compliment subtil qui montrait que je n'étais en rien impressionné. Après tout, Parker Lewis ne perd jamais.

- Ce n'est pas un montage et tu le sais bien ! explose le loyal sous-fifre.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu vas annoncer à Newick.

- Et pourquoi irais-je lui raconter une ânerie pareille alors que mon souhait le plus cher est de te renvoyer à Musso ?

Je souris, puis attrapant une télécommande traînant dans le fond de ma poche, j'actionne l'ouverture automatique de mon casier, avant d'y dénicher un dossier à chemise rouge écarlate –la couleur qui évite l'attention d'autrui- noté top secret –le style de commentaire qui évite également l'attention d'autrui-.

- Il se trouve que j'ai moi aussi des photos intéressantes.

Lemmer m'observe sans mot dire, suspicieux. Je lui révèle alors les clichés. Son teint habituellement maladif, pâle, vampirique, vire soudainement au cramoisi, pivoine.

- Nul doute que Newick serait captivée de savoir que tu enfiles ses talons aiguilles et porte son rouge à lèvre en cachette.

Il écarquille les yeux, affolé, éperdu, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit tant la honte et le ridicule l'étouffait.

- Tu… tu… tu… tu ne ferais pas ça !

- Si tu ne lui confirmes pas que les clichés de mes amis et moi ne sont que de vulgaires montages, je peux t'assurer que je ferais une centaine d'affiches de ton image travestie, et les collerais soigneusement sur chacun des murs de cette université.

Lemmer hoquette d'effroi et file en courant au bureau de Newick, prêt à tout, trop peureux et surtout trop paniqué à l'idée que je ne mette mes projets à exécution.

- Bravo Monsieur ! s'exclame soudainement Jerry en bondissant hors de son casier.

_Note pour plus tard_ : installer la télé dans le casier de Jerry. Vu le temps qu'il passe à se cacher là-dedans, nul doute qu'un peu de divertissement ne lui serait d'aucun mal.

- Parker Lewis !!!

Décidemment, on ne pouvait pas se passer de moi ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde… Woh !… à peine je jette un coup d'œil vers l'inconnue que je tombe irrémédiablement sous le charme anglais. Plus âgée sans doute, yeux de glace, voix cristalline, cheveux violets, pardessus noir et particulièrement élégant, sac à dos de type militaire… bref un mitigé entre le rock'n'roll et l'opéra. Détail des plus importants : elle connaissait mon nom, information qui n'était malheureusement pas réciproque.

- Qui le demande ?

Petit sourire aguicheur et torse bombé sont les ingrédients magiques pour prendre vingt centimètres de haut et pour adoucir les traits en un lifting éclair.

- Tout doux Roméo, je suis déjà prise.

Est-ce que c'est moi, ou est-ce que la température vient soudainement de chuter de dix degrés ? Certes, il n'était jamais facile de prendre une veste, mais un homme d'affaire dans ma situation savait prendre parti du meilleur.

- Que veux-tu dans ce cas ?

- On m'a dit que tu étais le gars à qui il fallait s'adresser pour rendre la vie difficile à un professeur.

- Vous voulez dire « la vie impossible », précisa Jerry en pleine admiration devant… moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

- Je suis ici depuis trois ans et j'ai conservé tous les sujets d'examens concernant toutes les matières enseignées. Tu sais comme moi qu'ils ne changent jamais leurs questions au cours des années, faute de quoi ils auraient davantage de travail à fournir et à corriger. Aide-moi et ces sujets sont à toi, conclut-elle enfin assurée de la valeur son offre.

Je prends le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. A dire vrai, c'est tout réfléchi, mais je sais par expérience qu'il ne faut pas donner sa réponse immédiatement, montrer que l'on juge la proposition, que l'on est plus malin que l'on ne semble réellement. Finalement, je hoche la tête et me mets au travail :

- Ca marche. Analyse de la situation. Jerry, prends des notes.

Le bisu ne se fait pas prier et sort de dessous son imper une large machine à écrire sur laquelle il commence d'ores et déjà à pianoter tel un virtuose.

- Nom du professeur ?

- John Smith.

- Matière enseignée ?

- Philosophie.

- Date d'arrivée ?

- Hier.

- Animal, végétal ou minéral ?

- Extraterrestre.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, je pensais à autre chose, expliqua-t-elle un peu déboussolée par l'interrogatoire.

J'observe les notes, les étudie un bref instant, tâchant de ne rien oublier. Jerry hoche la tête, confiant dans l'affaire. Finalement je tends la main à cette inconnue, scellant notre pacte.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Wilson. Kate Wilson.

- Et comme ça tu as déjà un petit ami ?

- Un mari, précise-t-elle implacable.

La température frise carrément le zéro.

- Un souci ? s'enquit-elle visiblement loin d'être dupe par mes mimiques de comédien expérimenté.

- Non, aucun problème.

**Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, Parker Lewis est sur dailymotion en français. Une vingtaine d'épisodes sympas. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello la compagnie !!!!!!!**

**Je sais, je suis portée disparue depuis un bout de temps (pas loin de six mois en réalité) mais vous savez ce que c'est : les études, le bac, le permis, le service au resto et la prépa de physique depuis septembre… bref pas beaucoup de temps pour laisser mes doigts pianoter sur le clavier en pensant à notre Gallifréen déjanté et adoré ! **

**Malgré cela, comme je n'aime pas ne pas finir quelque chose, et que, par un heureux hasard (heureux ou terrible car c'est très difficile de se concentrer) j'ai le sosie de David Tennant comme premier de la classe (un chimiste et physicien hors pair, à la fois grave et loufoque, grand brun au regard chocolat qui porte des chemises très strictes et des converses vertes) bref l'inspiration m'est revenue tout à coup. Et puis, voilà bien longtemps que je réfléchis à comment finir cette fanfic bizarroïde. Donc voilà. Un peu d'humour, un peu de romance, une Kate Wilson déchaînée, un Docteur égal à lui-même (enfin j'espère) et puis une ambiance de rentrée qui rappelle à tous qu'on est coincé dans notre quotidien mais que rien, absolument rien, ne nous empêche de rêver !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Merci à Nadège pour son soutien, et à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit durant ces six derniers mois.**

- Bien, bien, bien… prenez place. Dépêchez-vous ! somma le Docteur intransigeant.

Au premier rang s'installait Julianne -tenue extravagante rouge et noir à tendance gothique- qui prenait un malin plaisir à dévorer des yeux notre bel extraterrestre, puis le petit James aux lunettes rondes, blond au teint un peu maladif, gaucher acerbe qui prenait note d'un cours qui n'avait pas encore commencé.

- On va rire, ricana Kate à l'adresse de son voisin Carlisle.

- Pourquoi ce sourire mesquin ? l'interpella le dénommé John Smith qui n'avait pas manquer de noter l'attitude maligne et vengeresse de son ex-compagne.

- Rien. Aucun problème, répéta-t-elle d'un ton qui rappelait le fourbe Lewis.

Ils se dévisagèrent l'instant de quelques secondes, sans mot dire, la tension s'accentuant davantage. Non, ce n'était pas de l'hostilité, bien que d'un certain côté, cette répulsion et cette attirance rebelle ne témoignent d'une bataille rivale qui ne tarderait bientôt pas à dégénérer en guerre incontrôlable. A dire vrai, le Docteur aimait cet antagonisme, ces petits affrontements innocents, cette nécessité pour Kate de le faire enrager. Etait-il content de la revoir ? Heureux ? Enthousiaste ? Désespéré ? Enervé ? Exaspéré ? Enchanté ? Passionné ?

- Pourquoi faire une fixation sur Kate ? intervint alors Julianne passablement jalouse. D'autres filles ici sont toutes aussi douées que miss-je-change-de-cheveux-aussi-souvent-que-de-chemise !

La jeune allumeuse changea la position de ses jambes dans un déhanché tout à fait gracieux et aguicheur. Le Docteur nota bien malgré lui la longueur très raccourcie de sa mini jupe et la blancheur lait de ses cuisses, restant en observation un peu plus longuement que nécessaire.

- Vous voulez peut-être prendre une photo ? grommela Kate agacée par ce jeu de séduction à sens unique.

Un fou rire s'empara de l'ensemble de la classe. Le Docteur reprit ses esprits, et secoua la tête, tâchant de garder son sang froid sous le déchaînement des Furies Humaines, ces créatures endiablées qui prenaient un plaisir fou à le faire chavirer.

- Reprenons…

- Quand vous voulez Johnny Boy, l'encouragea Julianne en haussant un sourcil lourd de signification.

Le pauvre professeur resta un instant bouche bée devant autant d'audace, puis mima le sourd, de peur de voir débouler Kate avec un marteau piqueur.

- Y a-t-il des absents ?

- Non monsieur ! articula James à la vitesse d'une kalachnikov.

- A part Monsieur Fletcher, notre aimable professeur de philosophie, il n'y a aucun absent, signala Kate un tant soit plus cynique.

- Pas d'élèves qui ont désertés les rangs ?

- Pas d'avis de disparition à l'accueil, se moqua Peter Carlisle rangé aux côtés de sa voisine.

- Pas d'Iceman dans cette classe ? conclut alors le professeur d'un ton plus gravissime.

Il dévisagea ainsi chacun des étudiants présents, devenus soudainement silencieux. En effet, l'assemblée resta quelque peu muette devant une si étrange question. Peut-être pourrait-il le débusquer ainsi, juste par un simple regard… Etait-ce le jeune homme aux lunettes noires, installé au fond et somnolent ? Etait-ce celui qui s'adossait au mur et contemplait la scène d'un œil snob et complètement désintéressé ? Où diable était-il ? Diable… c'était bel et bien le cas de le dire…

- Non John, se démarqua alors Julianne. Ici il n'y a que des Hotgirls…

Il fronça les sourcils, et tâcha de ne pas relever l'allusion. Il saisit une craie déposée avec soin à proximité de tableau noir, puis, retroussant ses manches et passant une main vagabonde dans sa tignasse ébouriffée…

- J'adore quand vous faîtes ça…, souffla Julianne avec une discrétion qui ferait rougir CNN.

Kate soupira intérieurement, puis jeta un regard dépité en direction de Peter, un homme adorable et calme, élégamment vêtu d'une chemise bordeaux, à l'humour aussi tranchant qu'un scalpel et qui gérait difficilement ses problèmes de cœurs. Tiens, vu sous un certain angle, il lui rappelait parfois l'homme qu'elle fréquentait jadis… Son attention se focalisa à nouveau sur le Gallifréen déjanté qui peinait à écrire le titre de son premier chapitre…

- Qu'est-ce que…

A peine posa-t-il le petit cylindre blanc poreux sur l'ardoise noire qu'un son strident s'en échappa et écorcha les oreilles de toute la classe, sans pour autant délaisser aucune trace sur le tableau.

- Bizarre, commenta-t-il méfiant.

Il croisa le regard particulièrement coupable de Kate et comprit bien assez vite la raison de son sourire mesquin. Il retenta toutefois d'écrire, n'obtenant là encore qu'un crissement insupportable qui grinça dans la vaste pièce.

- Arrêtez ! supplia alors James. Vous constatez bien que cela n'écrit absolument rien !

- J'ai comme le vague pressentiment que personne n'effacera le tableau en fin de cours, déclara fièrement Kate en prenant ses aises.

- Ainsi vous aurez plus de temps pour mieux ranger les chaises de chacun ! se vengea alors le Docteur irrité.

* * *

- Alors chérie, comment t'es tu débrouillée aujourd'hui à l'université ? demanda son mari en posant un bras sur ses épaules.

- Les hostilités sont ouvertes, déclara Kate avec un sourire vengeur.

- Les hostilités ?

- Tu sais bien, la guerre entre élève et professeur.

- Ah oui, je me souviens de cette belle époque, murmura l'autre nostalgique. A combien les scores ?

- Deux contre un. En sa faveur…

* * *

- Bon très bien, continuons notre cours, déclara le Docteur en posant son long imperméable sur un portemanteau.

Il amena un tableau Véléda, armé de feutres neufs, histoire de poursuivre son étude sans être gêné par les craies maison de Parker Lewis.

- Nous avons donc commencé un chapitre sur les grands solitaires de l'Histoire et nous voulions voir si ces hommes pensaient mieux de par leur solitude et leur regard détaché sur le monde.

- Même s'ils s'imaginent plus sagaces, leurs intellect se heurte à leur désespoir et ils perdent ainsi toute objectivité…,soupira Kate dans une moue nostalgique. Certains ont bel et bien failli tuer des Empereurs Romains sous le coup d'une dépression…

Le Docteur resta un instant cois, toujours frappé de plein fouet par les piques véridiques de son ex-compagne. Bien sûr, il fut le seul à saisir l'allusion et préféra comme à son habitude passer outre le commentaire.

- La liberté de penser existe-t-elle vraiment ? demanda-t-il théâtralement en se hissant d'un bond sur les marches de l'amphi. Peut-on réellement penser par soi-même ou est-on sans cesse influencé par le monde extérieur et par nos relations ? Qu'en est-il de notre objectivité ? Qu'en est-il de notre pensée ? Qu'en est-il de nos choix ? De nos actes? Qu'en est-il de nos vies ?

Ce disant, il laissa le silence planer quelques secondes, son regard glissant inexorablement vers celui de Kate… Quels avaient été ses actes durant son absence ? Qui avait-elle choisi comme époux ? Pourquoi étudiait-elle l'histoire de sa planète ? Que recherchait-elle réellement au travers des pages jaunies de vieux manuscrits ? Pourquoi fuyait-elle le présent en détalant vers le passé ?

- Rasoir ton ami… soupira Peter à l'oreille de sa voisine.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, gardant un sourire en coin. En temps normal, elle aurait discrètement débusqué un livre de français ou de grec pour oublier l'ambiance mortellement ennuyeuse de ce cours sans queue ni tête, mais cette fois-ci, en compagnie du Gallifréen, la pièce semblait se charger électriquement de son aura passionnée, tant et si bien qu'elle peinait à le quitter des yeux. Son charisme naturel jouait sur ses mimiques, sa sagesse de neuf cent ans accentuait la gravité de ses mots… Elle en revint presque –seulement presque- à regretter la farce diabolique qui suivit…

- Rédigez-moi un devoir sur ce thème ! clama-t-il finalement en claquant des mains.

Un soupir las s'éleva soudainement dans la vaste pièce. Les étudiants se jetèrent des coups d'œil dépités, imaginant déjà les bulles voler parmi les rangs. Seul le petit James s'empressait d'ores et déjà de sortir un brouillon et de rédiger un plan de dissertation, comme on le lui avait parfaitement appris. –arf ces intellos…

- Vraiment rasoir…, répéta le jeune homme abattu.

- Pas pour longtemps, susurra malicieusement Miss Wilson.

Peter fronça les sourcils, sceptique devant autant de rivalité et d'amusement, puis il suivit son regard. Elle fixait en effet avec une attention toute particulière la chaise postée derrière le bureau du professeur, cette même chaise sur laquelle il prenait place…

- Oh non, souffla l'étudiant abasourdi par l'audace de sa camarade.

Il distingua l'éclat vif de cinq épingles collées à même le bois. Le Seigneur de Temps ne remarqua rien, trop préoccupé par la présence d'un extraterrestre parmi ses élèves, et il ne s'écoula guère plus de trois secondes avant qu'un cri strident et parfaitement audible ne retentisse dans toute l'aile de l'établissement:

- Aïïïïïïïïïïïe !!!

* * *

- Rappelle-moi voir ton âge ?

- Vingt et un ans !

- Vingt et un ans… et tu tends encore des pièges à ton prof de philo ?

- Il l'a cherché !

- Ah oui ? Qu'a-t-il fait de si terrible ce brave homme ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ???

* * *

- J'ai corrigé vos copies…, déclara le Docteur en parcourant les rangs et en déposant un peu mollement les feuilles.

- Déjà s'écria James, mais nous vous les avons rendu il y a deux heures !!!

- Je suis rapide, se complimenta-t-il fièrement.

- Fastoche avec un Tardis à disposition, grommela Kate dans une moue dédaigneuse.

- En parlant de ceci, monsieur James, vous avez une excellente note : B.

- B ? répéta mollement l'élève assidu.

- Oui, c'est très bien.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir mis A ?

Le Docteur haussa les épaules, et replaça ses lunettes du bout de l'index.

- Trop cliché, manque d'imagination et de fantaisie. Trop carré si vous voulez. On croirait un texte sortit d'un ordinateur. Etes-vous un ordinateur ?

- Non Monsieur ! s'offusqua le jeune homme.

- Dans ce cas laissez parler votre âme. Elle est bien plus loquace et bien plus sage que vous ne le serez jamais. Intuition, persévérance, acharnement, curiosité sont des qualités vous font défaut. Apprenez à les cultiver !

Il distribua ainsi plusieurs feuilles, psalmodiant proverbes et autres citations, puis quand ce fut au tour de Kate, il mima l'éhonté :

- Mademoiselle Wilson, pour une langue aussi pendue que la vôtre, je m'attendais un à devoir plus lourd en matière !

- Il y a près de treize pages, nota Kate légèrement déstabilisée par cet air de reproche.

- Justement, vous croyez que c'est suffisant ? Avec tout votre potentiel ?

- Et bien je…

- Vous avez un F.

- QUOI ??? s'étrangla-t-elle

- Vos exemples sont anarchiques, votre vision est tout simplement trop centrée sur un seul personnage ! Un prétendu extraterrestre de neuf cent ans ! Non, mais franchement, où va le monde ? Votre imagination débordante vous fait défaut, en particulier lorsque vous vous égarez dans les voyages temporels et autres sottises de ce genre ! Nous ne sommes pas en cours de science-fiction Miss Wilson. Réveillez-vous !

- Mais je…

Tout la classe piqua un fou rire sous les railleries du professeur, tant et si bien que la jeune femme se retrouva dans l'incapacité totale de répliquer. Quelle honte ! L'élève modèle et cultivée qui finissait au rang de rêveuse loufoque… Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et elle passa littéralement au vert lorsque le Gallifréen s'enchanta d'une voix naïve en s'éloignant vers le premier rang :

- Miss Julianne ! Excellent travail ! Vous avez la meilleure note ! A !!!

* * *

- Voilà le prodige ! s'exclama théâtralement Parker Lewis en tendant fièrement dans les airs un bocal rempli d'une substance glauque et peu engageante.

Kate Wilson haussa un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincue par ses airs d'escroc tout juste digne à vendre des voitures volées. Elle s'approcha et attrapa l'objet à la volée, visiblement inconsciente du danger que représentait un tel article.

- Attention !!! insista alors le jeune homme crispé à l'idée qu'elle ne répande par mégarde le produit facteur de catastrophes.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda-t-elle en analysant le contenu d'un œil attentif.

Parker Lewis s'apprêtait à répondre, fier comme un coq de cette miraculeuse invention, puis il se ravisa au dernier moment, le mérite d'un tel produit revenant à son ami le bizu :

- Jerry… réponds à la dame s'il te plaît.

- Une… une petite seconde Monsieur Lewis, s'excusa l'intellectuel armé de la mallette du parfait petit cambrioleur.

Vous l'aurez deviné, situé dans un couloir strictement réservé aux professeurs à une heure un peu trop matinale, le trio préparait un attentat à l'encontre du soi-disant professeur de philosophie -plus connu chez les mortels sous le nom de Docteur-.

Toutefois, malgré l'ambition de leur plan, le jeune Jerry ne parvenait malencontreusement pas à forcer la serrure du casier réservé au prétendu John Smith. Il revint vers ses compagnons d'un pas las et, relevant ses lunettes du bout de l'index, il désigna la solution verdâtre qui reposait dans le flacon :

- C'est un mélange très corrosif d'acide chlorhydrique et de difluor. J'y ai ajouté quelques agents de textures pour…

- Quel en est l'effet ? coupa alors Kate impatiente.

- C'est assez efficace si vous voulez transformer un rideau de fer en une passoire, résuma fièrement Parker.

- Okay, acquiesça la jeune femme satisfaite, un sourire carnassier creusant davantage ses joues roses de malice. Voilà qui commence à me plaire. Un problème avec le casier de ce cher professeur ?

- Eh bien je…je…je…, balbutia le petit.

- Aucun problème, assura Parker armé de son ineffaçable sourire confiant. Jerry ?

- Oui monsieur Lewis ? s'empressa alors le cadet.

- Apporte-moi le chalumeau !


	8. Chapter 7

**C'est encore moi ! Le calme avant la tempête, la sympathie avant la haine, touteS des douceurs qui vont tourner à la catastrophe, bref, vous savez ce que c'est… on est privé d'ordinateur pendant deux mois et après on lâche tout le même jour ! Toujours un plaisir en tout cas d'écrire et de voir que les lecteurs sont toujours fidèles au poste ! Un grand merci à Coralie, My-Doctor-Rodney-McKay, Luad, Tinoue, Nadège. Bon d 'accord, un petit problème dans la numérotation des chapitres, mais faut dire que ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avait pas remis le nez donc… voilà. **

**Allez, en vous souhaitant à tous une très bonne lecture ! (attention, l'abus de fanfic est dangereux pour la santé, surtout pour Nadège !^^). **

Le Docteur pénétra dans sa salle de classe, méfiant vis-à-vis de Kate qui sirotait un Coca Zéro dans le fond en compagnie de son camarade Peter Carlisle. Le Gallifréen fit l'appel et nota une fois encore l'absence d'une élève : Karine Marshall. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Voilà deux jours que la dite étudiante ne venait plus en cours. Aucune raison ne justifiait cette absence. Brillante et motivée, sa place devait être parmi eux. Il se renseignerait auprès de Nathalie Newick dès la fin de cette séance.

- Très bien…, commenta-t-il d'une voix forte. Reprenons, où en étions-nous la dernière fois ?

- On se posait la question de savoir si l'on pouvait vivre davantage en vingt ans que l'on ne peut le faire en quatre-vingt, répéta sagement Kate.

Le Docteur –qui en cet instant aurait bel et bien préféré être sourd- en resta quelque peu bouche bée. Il la contempla fixement, perplexe devant le prodige : Kate qui participait sérieusement à son cour ? Ouvrait la bouche sans pour autant se moquer, ni le tourner en dérision ? Impossible, inconcevable et encore plus improbable ! Que manigançait-elle ? Quel mauvais tour lui avait-elle réservé cette fois-ci ? Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux quatre coins de la pièce, retira légèrement la chaise de son bureau sans rien y trouver de trop incommode, telle la super-glue ou des punaises, puis vérifia du bout des pieds les lattes composant le parquet de l'estrade sans rien noter de suspect. Aucun clou de travers, aucune fausse note dans le grincement caractéristique de ces vieux planchers. Pour être honnête : il craignait le pire.

- Si vous le dîtes…, commenta-t-il douteux. Vous avez un avis sur la question je suppose ?

- Bien sûr ! renchérit vivement la jeune femme avec une sincérité digne des ambassades.

- Et quel est-il ?

Elle le fixa avec insistance, un sourire taquin et complice fleurissant au coin de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux violets cascadant en mèches rebelles sur ses épaules, ses yeux de glace se morfondant dans la douceur de ses traits, elle n'en paraissait que plus belle et plus sage –une sagesse qui ne lui ressemblait guère, sauf dans les rares occasions où elle se bornait à lui rappeler l'imbécillité de sa vie solitaire de martyr.

- Je crois bien que tout dépend de la personne avec qui l'on partage ses aventures et sa vie.

Silence total de la part des étudiants –dont la moitié rappelons-le visionnait un film à l'aide d'un MP-4 dissimulé avec soin dans sa trousse.

- Oh…, souffla alors le Docteur par mégarde.

A dire vrai, l'instant d'une seconde, il en avait oublié le reste de la classe, ne focalisant son attention que sur cette compagne de fortune, cette jeune femme bègue qu'il avait découverte trois ans plus tôt dans une boutique de Music Mega Store. Pensait-elle à lui alors qu'elle déclarait solennellement ces mots ? Ou pensait-elle à son mystérieux mari ? Celui qu'il ne connaissait pas, celui qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, cet homme qu'elle avait choisi, cet inconnu avec qui elle passait ses nuits, avec qui elle partageait angoisse, rire et fourberie…

L'extraterrestre douta de lui-même tout à coup, et contre son consentement, il remarqua que ses cœurs s'entrechoquaient douloureusement à l'idée qu'il n'était peut-être pas celui qui faisait vivre les aventures les plus merveilleuses à cette femme démente et fantastique, cette compagne au caractère invivable qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui d'avoir abandonnée. Mais bon sang qui était-ce ? Il devait savoir… et il saurait !

* * *

Il est là… Cet odieux personnage qui poursuit mes œuvres d'art, cet homme aux questions grotesques qui enquête sur toutes ces disparitions… Que fait-il au milieu du couloir, armé de cette sonde sonique ? Tssssst satané bruit suräigüe qui m'écorche les oreilles ! Je ne le supporte pas !!!! Il semble tout savoir, tout comprendre… aucune surprise, aucune réaction d'étonnement devant le fait accompli…

Etait-il réellement professeur de philosophie ou n'était-ce là qu'une façade ? Nawash quaia trintum ! Je peux sentir ses deux cœurs battre ! Je distingue sa force et son caractère de leader, son sang de Roi, sa dignité refoulée… oh oui ! Que de sentiments refoulés… La peur, l'amour, la haine, la jalousie, le remords, la lâcheté, la folie… un met aux épices raffinées si je puis me permettre ! Une gourmandise innommable qui vous fait saliver de plus belle et tord votre estomac dans un supplice lent et délectable. Du caviar sur un lit de glace, un cuisseau de biche serti d'oignons confits, une poêlée de St Jacques tout juste citronnée, un grand cru classé, bref, je pourrais citer quantité d'exemples terriens, aucun met de cette planète aux milles et une saveurs culinaires ne saurait exprimer l'appétit qui me hante à la vue de ce gibier rarissime et exceptionnel.

Tant de vie, tant d'énergie accumulée en un seul être, tant de puissance dissimulée, tapie sous cet air dramatique, cette souffrance transcendante… Mmmmm… Quel délice d'humer son parfum, quelle extase de s'attarder sur sa fine silhouette svelte et élégante, son déguisement de professeur bien poli mais fourbe comme Scapin, coiffé de gel et se déplaçant dans ses converses rouges, insolite jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Ciel ! Comme il me tarde tant de m'abreuver de son âme…

* * *

- On récapitule ! exigea Parker Lewis en étalant devant lui un large plan du très honorable établissement qui avait daigné de l'accueillir lors de sa correspondance en Angleterre.

- Tout es prêt Monsieur Lewis ! assura le petit Jerry aux lunettes luisantes.

- Les peaux de bananes ?

- Placées stratégiquement !

- L'huile de sardine ?

- Macérée par vos soin !

- Julianne ?

- En bikini sur le bord de la piscine !

- Les paparazzi ?

- Aux aguets, prêts à mitrailler dès la moindre fausse note !

- Newick ?

- Occupée par le Proviseur !

- Parfait ! sourit Parker en se frottant les mains. Synchronisation des montres !

Les deux complices se sourirent puis, vérifiant les derniers ajustements de leur plan machiavélique, ils retroussèrent leur manches, prêts pour ce combat épique.

- Je vais contacter Kate Wilson, convint alors Lewis en sortant son téléphone d'une des multiples poches intérieure de sa veste en jean. Elle ne doit en aucun manquer le spectacle, sinon quoi elle risquerait de me doubler.

- Ne chercherais-tu pas à l'impressionner ?

- Avoue qu'elle est mignonne ! relativisa l'adolescent.

Le bizu haussa les épaules. Rien ne valait davantage à ses yeux que le dernier volet de Mario Kart, ce qui parfois désespérait le pauvre Parker, ce Roméo de fortune qui voyait souvent ses plans de conquête finir à l'eau, faute de sa popularité… A y regarder sous un certain angle, on pouvait admettre que tous les grands hommes de cet Univers étaient faits pour marquer les esprits, mais jamais les cœurs… -triste vérité-.

- Je ne sais pas toi patron, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'est pas si indifférente que ça vis-à-vis de son prof de philosophie, nota l'intello.

- Il n'existe qu'une barrière très mince entre la haine et l'amour, résuma le jeune Parker Lewis sous un air pédant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

- Rien de bien important…


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody ! Comme vous avez été sages –un peu trop sages mais qu'importe^^- je vous poste la suite. Doctor only on live. 100% Gallifréen déjanté qui se torture l'esprit et redoute le pire ! Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture !**

Nathalie Newick hésita l'instant de quelques secondes, penchée au-dessus de son ordinateur depuis près de deux heures, lorsque enfin, balayant les horizons de son petit regard noir et vif de caractère, elle se leva avec grâce malgré ses quarante kilos excédentaires -comme quoi la majesté ne relève en rien du volume- s'approcha à pas feutrés du bureau voisin au sien, tira dans un silence quasi inaudible le second tiroir de ce dernier puis fureta l'intérieur du petit espace de rangement avec l'habilité du parfait cambrioleur.

Finalement, après dix secondes de fouille illégale, elle décela enfin l'objet de ses désirs : une petite boîte dorée renfermant quelques cookies faits maisons -le matin même !- par un certain Dolnald Spencer, un forcené des casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine… Caressant du bout des ongles le coffret à l'odeur délicieuse, elle souleva le couvercle puis saisit l'une des six dernières douceurs que lui réservait ce trésor digne des plus grands pirates…

- Et moi qui croyait que seuls les enfants se permettaient de voler le goûter de leur camarades…, souffla une voix dans son dos.

Nathalie sursauta d'effroi, les membres raidis de surprise, et se redressa aussitôt, prise en flagrant délit, le rouge lui montant quasi instantanément aux joues.

- Je… je… je… , balbutia-t-elle déboussolée.

Elle reconnut alors ce jeune professeur de philosophie qui avait –disait-on d'après les nombreuses rumeurs narrées autour de la machine à café- osé défier le Proviseur en personne, peu après son départ précipité du self.

- John Smith ? articula-t-elle finalement en reprenant ses esprits.

- Pour vous servir, charma le Docteur dans une révérence distinguée.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? claqua-t-elle aussi tôt, peu désireuse de s'attarder sur ses manières de gentlemen qui faisait fondre la moitié féminine –et aussi masculine- des enseignants de ce très honorable établissement.

La Docteur haussa un sourcil, notant que Newick s'éloignait du bureau réservé à son secrétaire Donald, sans emporter son butin.

- Vous ne prenez pas de cookies ?

- Non, jamais devant témoin.

- Je ne dirais rien, assura-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Décidemment, adulait-il tant que cela de pousser les gens à la tentation où faisait-ce parti de son caractère pittoresque d'homme qui charme naturellement son monde et serait capable d'offrir en sacrifice tous ses Enfants du Temps sans même y avoir songé lui-même ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Nathalie Newick ne céda pas. Elle dégusterait sa gourmandise une fois l'impromptu personnage éclipsé. Elle posa son séant sur le confortable fauteuil de cuir avant de clore un peu précipitamment un dossier rouge vif qu'elle venait à l'instant de remplir.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Le Docteur passa une main dans ses cheveux, hésitant et un tantinet gêné, ne sachant trop comment aborder le problème.

- Voilà… il se trouve que j'éprouve quelques problèmes de discipline avec une certaine…

- Parker Lewis ? réagit aussitôt l'adjointe au Proviseur.

- Qui ?

- Si grabuge il y a, alors Parker Lewis est dans le coup ! cita-t-elle implacable. C'est un postulat.

- Vous voulez dire un axiome…

- Peu importe ! Je vais le convoquer dans une heure. Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ?

- Je ne crois pas que…, tenta le Docteur un peu embarrassé par la tournure de la situation.

- Chantage ? supposa alors Newick.

- Non en fait je…

- Notes trafiquées ? estima-t-elle après mûre réflexion.

- Il y a probablement erreur vous…

- Humiliation en public ? C'est bien dans son style. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas en parler.

- Vous ne saisissez pas, je…

- Oh ! Je ne peux PAS le croire ! s'essouffla-t-elle ahurie devant son entêtement à dissimuler la vérité.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le Docteur soudainement inquiet par son effroi spontané.

- Il vous a menacé de viol ave une arme ?

- Quoi ? NON ! s'offusqua le Gallifréen en se reculant d'un pas, comme si le simple fait d'imaginer telle idée pouvait le compromettre dans la seconde.

- On ne sait jamais, reprit Newick acharnée, il peut très bien changer son mode d'attaque sans prévenir et nous prendre ainsi par surprise !!! Je sais de quoi je parle, il est vraiment très inventif !

- Ecoutez, la coupa enfin le Docteur exténué par ce dialogue de sourd, je ne connais pas ce Parker Louis…

- Lewis, récapitula l'autre.

- C'est pareil ! soupira-t-il un peu désobligeant. Bref, je ne connais pas cet élève, et visiblement je ne m'en porte que mieux !

- Dans ce cas que faîtes-vous là ? s'interloqua l'adjointe au Proviseur un tant soit plus perplexe qu'on ne vienne pas une fois encore se plaindre de cet américain maudit !

- C'est au sujet de Kate Wilson, une autre élève.

- Elle a disparue elle aussi ? s'angoissa alors Newick en dissimulant sous un tas de feuilles machines le dossier rouge classé top-secret.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, imaginant l'instant d'une seconde que si Kate venait à disparaître, il y avait fort à parier que les cinq continents de cette vaste planète ne le remarquent dans l'heure…

- Non, pas que je sache… c'est juste que…

Il hésita, puis mimant le loyal et fidèle gentlemen au cœur brisé, il sortit un téléphone et le déposa doucereusement sur le bureau.

- J'ai oublié de lui rendre son portable, comme vous pouvez le constater. Il a sonné en cours et… je ne vais probablement rien vous apprendre si je vous dis qu'elle possède un très mauvais caractère.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna sincèrement Newick. On me rapporte pourtant assez souvent que c'est une élève modèle et discrète.

Elève modèle et discrète ? Le Docteur aurait préféré être sourd !!!

- Bref… je lui ai confisqué pour la punir et la remettre à sa place d'élève obéissante…

- Vous voulez dire pour vous venger ?

- On peut le formuler comme ça, acquiesça-t-il -un peu gêné il est vrai de laisser tomber son masque d'homme pur, sans peur et sans reproche dévoué au service de l'humanité-.

- Je vois…, souffla Newick qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

- Donc, j'ai oublié de le lui rendre et je voulais savoir si elle habitait loin. Peut-être pourrais-je lui remettre en main propre avant lundi. Ces jeunes sont tellement dépendants de technologie…

- Si je comprends bien, vous désirez obtenir ses coordonnées ? résuma Newick un peu à l'ouest.

Le Docteur haussa les épaules, mimant aussi bien que possible le prof totalement désintéressé.

- Savez-vous que ces informations sont classées confidentielles ? rappela-t-elle sévèrement.

- Confidentiel est mon deuxième prénom, avoua-t-il dans un clin d'œil mystérieux.

C'était peu dire…

Newick haussa un sourcil inquisiteur vis-à-vis de cet homme énigmatique puis se résolu finalement à lui accorder ce service. Après tout, peut-être lui rendrait-il un jour la pareille ? D'un mouvement vif des mollets, elle s'élança spontanément dans son fauteuil, se laissa glisser jusqu'à l'autre bout du bureau, vers une étagère haute de deux mètres environ, saisit une pile de dossiers où l'on distinguait diverses photos d'identité, puis après une dizaines de secondes –secondes qui parurent durer toute une éternité pour le Gallifréen en attente- à tourner les pages de ses doigts vernis de rouge carmin, elle se redressa surprise et réalisa suite à un vieux souvenir :

- Une minute ! Kate Wilson… n'est-ce pas justement cette jeune femme de vingt et un an qui s'est récemment mariée ?

- Précisément ! s'enthousiasma l'extraterrestre ravi de voir d'avantage d'informations se profiler à l'horizon.

- Tenez voici son dossier…, lâcha-t-elle en lui tendant le document.

Le Docteur l'attrapa précipitamment –trop précipitamment-, impatient sans doute de résoudre LE mystère, de répondre à cette maudite question, de trouver la dernière inconnue de cette équation inconcevable, trop curieux de cet homme qui avait conquis le cœur de Miss Wilson, trop effrayé à l'idée de déjà le connaître… Oh oui ! Tellement effrayé ! Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, et plus le doute se frayait un chemin dans sa logique inégalée, dans son esprit chaotique, lui susurrant à l'oreille un futur qui ne pouvait être…

Newick ne commenta rien, toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de noter l'intérêt particulier qu'il portait à ces quelques lignes manuscrites.

- Attendez, s'étonna-t-il après avoir parcouru l'ensemble du dossier. Elle s'est mariée et elle conserve malgré tout son nom de jeune fille ? C'est très singulier comme comportement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas vraiment, avoua l'autre en toute honnêteté.

- Elle ne donne pas même de nom, ni de numéro à appeler en cas d'urgence !

- Peut-être ne désire-t-elle pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires ? estima Newick loin d'être dupe par son numéro de bon professeur attentionné.

- Ou peut-être ne doit-elle pas révéler l'identité de l'homme avec lequel elle vit, souffla le Docteur inquiet par tant de secret. Possédez-vous une quelconque idée du personnage ?

Newick eu un maigre sourire, puis mastiquant le bout de son stylo, elle roula ses larges yeux soulignés de maquillage vers le dit John Smith et expliqua, un tant soit plus indifférente :

- Rien de bien important… juste les rumeurs de la machine à café, vous savez ce que c'est…

Justement, non ! Il ne savait pas ! Il ne savait rien ! Il nageait –ou plutôt coulait- en parfait aveugle ! et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point ! Kate Wilson qui vivait dans le secret ? Voilà une première ! Elle qui ne se ménageait jamais de clamer haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait ! Il tâcha de ne point paraître trop impliqué par cette histoire et, d'une voix qui se voulait totalement insouciante, il demanda modestement :

- C'est à dire ?

- Un homme plus âgé, comme c'est souvent le cas… plus mûr, un éminent scientifique possédant un doctorat il me semble… je ne sais plus vraiment mais c'est quelque chose dans ce goût là.

- Un Docteur ? répéta l'extraterrestre à la limite du vertige.

- Oui, c'est bien ça, acquiesça Nathalie Newick au souvenir d'une longe conversation en compagnie du concierge. Un Docteur discret qui possède malgré tout le don d'être remarqué de par ses mérites.

Le Gallifréen l'observa bouche bée, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit tant la surprise l'étouffait. Il passa du rouge au blanc, puis du blanc au vert –peut-être même au bleu-, les idées et les émotions filant à vive allure dans son âme tourmentée de mille et un maux. Diable ! Ciel ! Désespoir ! Infamie ! Bénédiction ! Il faillit perdre l'équilibre tant son esprit bouillonnant se confrontait en cet instant même à une myriade de questions, d'énigmes, de craintes, de désirs, d'interrogations ! Et si l'avenir lui envoyait un message ? Et si son passé l'avait rattrapé ? Et si cette lettre de Venise relatait finalement la seule et l'unique vérité ? Et si… et si ???

- Puis-je vous poser une question ? l'interrompit soudainement Newick qui n'avait en rien perçut le malaise de l'extraterrestre.

- Je… Je vous écoute, begaya-t-il soudainement en proie à une angoisse de plus en plus grandissante suite à ces nouvelles révélations.

- Quand comptez-vous résoudre le mystère de ces blocs de glace ? lâcha-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

- Quand comptez-vous en rendre compte aux autorités ? se ressaisit finalement le Docteur face aux mystérieuses disparitions de cet établissement –affaire qu'il avait négligemment mis de côté pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité personnelle, honte sur lui !-. Lorsqu'il n'y aura plus d'élève ?

- Je ne peux pas ! s'offusqua soudainement l'adjointe. Je risque ma place dans cette histoire !

Le Docteur se peina soudainement devant un tel comportement, une telle indifférence. Quelle triste vérité que celle des hommes qui avançaient non pas grâce à leur foi et à leurs principes mais grâce à l'appât du gain… Et dire qu'il avait imaginé quelques jours plus tôt que cette Nathalie Newick était en réalité une femme en qui il pourrait porter ses espoirs et sa confiance. Peine perdue, de toute évidence…

Il pianota du bout des ongles sur le bureau massif de cette adjointe quelque peu imposante de sa corpulence puis, s'avançant dangereusement vers elle, contournant le meuble et le plan de travail, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa prestance d'homme ayant vécu un millénaire, de cette Autorité Suprême et magistrale et tellement gravissime, il ne put s'empêcher de la sermonner d'une voix noire et lourde de reproche :

- Il est certain que votre salaire mensuel importe davantage que la vie de ces jeunes étudiantes ! Vous préférez faire profil bas afin de poursuivre sans grand changement votre petite existence quotidienne totalement dénuée de sens et tellement pathétique ! Vous vous écartez sans rechigne de ce qui pourrait faire basculer votre vie en avant, et quand bien même dénoncer les crimes qui ont lieu à l'intérieur de cet établissement se révèlerait risqué, il est de votre devoir de faire en sorte que cela s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute !

- Il est certain en tout cas, répliqua Newick en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures -coupable et incapable de soutenir son regard embrasé de colère et de blâme- que je risquerais de finir mes jours à l'asile si je relatais ce que je savais réellement…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit soudainement le Docteur inquiet par autant de peur et d'incompréhension.

Nathalie Newick n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer davantage car le téléphone sonna -de cette sonnerie agaçante et répétitive que l'on retrouve régulièrement dans chacun des bureaux administratifs de l'Etat- trois fois de suite, avant qu'elle ne se décide à répondre.

- Newick, j'aimerais vous parler. Rendez-vous immédiatement dans mes locaux.

- Oui Monsieur le Proviseur, obéit-elle sans réfléchir.

- Newick ? l'appela ce dernier peu avant de raccrocher.

- Oui Monsieur ?

- J'ai dit immédiatement.

- Oui Monsieur, abdiqua-t-elle sans broncher.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas déjà là ?

- J'arrive de suite.

- J'attends, soupira-t-il agacé.

Le Docteur ne commenta rien, observant avec un intérêt rare et compatissant cette employée pour le moins malheureuse et méprisée par son patron. Certes, peut-être se montrait-il parfois un peu dur, son caractère enflammé lui occasionnant souvent de prêcher la bonne parole sans plus se soucier des conséquences de ses propres mots. Le Gallifréen regretta l'instant de quelques secondes de l'avoir autant bouleversée et accusée d'ingérence, se pinçant les lèvres, coupable.

Il chassa les feuilles de papier machine qui recouvraient le dossier rouge vif qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer dès son arrivée –évidemment, les humains prenaient un malin plaisir à cacher des documents ultra-confidentiels dans des pochettes ultra-flashi- le saisit de ses doigts fins et méticuleux, avant de le tendre vers cette femme boulotte et soumise corps et âme à la direction et au bon fonctionnement de cet établissement.

- Vous savez pertinemment ce qu'il vous reste à faire, murmura-t-il sans la quitter du regard.


	10. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ravie de vous retrouver ! Surtout Cécile dont la review très sympathique m'a redonné envie d'écrire la suite sans plus attendre. Ravie que cette histoire te plaise :) D'autre part, merci à Coralie qui reste toujours fidèle au poste (le Proviseur qui a un truc qui tourne pas rond… bizarre ?). Aller, je vous réserve un peu d'action pour la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

- Bien mangé ? souffla-t-il à son oreille, un verre de bordeaux parfumé flottant entre ses doigts.

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous l'ivresse de cette promiscuité un peu trop sensuelle -ne réalisant pas à quel point le sujet de nourriture faisait acte de présence dans cette histoire sans queue ni tête- puis, faisant volte face vers son grand et svelte mari, ce doux personnage qu'elle n'aurait jamais jugé si attentionné et si affectueux au premier jour de leur rencontre, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds avant de déposer sur ses lèvres épicées un baiser vif et joueur.

- Ca peut aller… Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais mis les pieds dans sa propre cuisine, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre !

- Incroyable ! bougonna l'autre faussement vexé. Après un an de vie commune, tu ne peux toujours pas t'empêcher de te moquer de tout ce que je peux entreprendre !

- Que veux-tu ? sourit-elle mauvaise en le chatouillant du bout de l'index. C'est mon passe-temps favori que de t'embêter !

- Tu ne perds vraiment rien pour attendre…, lui glissa-t-il en l'attrapant un peu brusquement par la taille et en l'attirant vivement à lui, prêt à se venger de toutes les petites misères qu'elle lui occasionnait à longueur de journée…

Ils n'eurent malheureusement pas le loisir de poursuivre cet ébat hostile car le téléphone sonna soudainement, dans un vrombissement assourdissant et suraiguë, le tout accompagné de lumières clignotantes. Les vibrations étaient telles qu'il faillit s'écraser à terre, manquant de peu de passer par-dessus bord du petit plan de travail il où reposait habituellement en paix. La troisième sonnerie retentit et Kate se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte de son mari pour attraper le mobile à la volée.

- Allô ?

- Ici Parker Lewis, ton plus fidèle serviteur !

- Avec tout un lot de corrigés à la clé, tu peux bien être fidèle ! railla-t-elle dans une moue dédaigneuse.

- Certes…, lâcha le jeune homme un peu désappointé que sa séduction n'ait absolument aucun effet sur cette tête de mule froide et parfaitement insensible. Nous sommes prêts pour lui porter le coup de grâce. J'imaginais que tu aurais apprécié être présente à cet instant…

Apprécié ? Vous voulez rire ? Elle en rêvait toutes les nuits !

Kate ne s'attarda sur la question guère plus d'une demie seconde. Remporter le match face à son adversaire de toujours, le si célèbre Docteur inflexible ? Le réduire au rang de fanfaron burlesque et ajouter son grain de sel dans une remarque digne de Michel Audiard ? Aucune chance qu'elle ne manque un tel exploit ! Un sourire carnassier étira longuement son visage à l'éclat doux et trop malicieux tandis qu'elle détaillait son époux des pieds à la tête, puis elle déclara peu avant de raccrocher :

- J'arrive tout de suite.

* * *

---

Le Proviseur sirotait tranquillement un café dans son bureau lorsque Nathalie Newick débarqua, rouge et essoufflée, inquiète au premier abord, un dossier épais dans les mains. Elle s'approcha à pas lourds, ses talons résonnant sourdement sous le poids de sa masse, et jeta le paquet de feuilles sous le nez de son supérieur, indignée et nerveuse.

- Encore une disparition dans nos rangs, lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un gémissement craintif.

Le Proviseur ne commenta rien, jetant un regard dépité en direction du dossier. Il s'agissait d'une élève brillante, aux notes tout à fait excellentes et à l'ambition démesurée d'enseigner très prochainement à Oxford. Il haussa un sourcil et se racla la gorge, tout à fait décontracté :

- Encore un abandon.

Newick le dévisagea, bouche bée. Voilà des mois que le Proviseur lui lâchait cette banale réplique, cette absurdité sans limite, cette fameuse excuse de « l'abandon » ! Les professeurs de l'établissement n'osaient même plus faire l'appel de peur de signaler un autre cas d'absentéisme prolongé. D'autant plus perturbant que, dans la Cour des Honneurs -ce petit jardin longeant l'arrière de la cantine-, un autre bloc de glace était apparu…

- Non, Monsieur, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas qu'un abandon.

- Que voulez-vous que ce soit Newick ? pouffa l'autre amusé.

La conseillère se dandinait sur place, n'osant prononcer à voix haute ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis le début. Bien entendu, la thèse des « abandons » paraissait plus plausible, mais peut-être existait-il parmi eux un personnage mal avisé qui enlevait les jeunes filles et…

- Et quoi ? l'interrompit le Proviseur irrité. Vous voulez épandre la nouvelle ? Vous voulez attirer le regard de la presse à sensation sur notre bel établissement ? s'emporta alors le quinquagénaire en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil. Vous voulez notre perte ? Vous voulez peut-être vous retrouver au chômage ?

Newick se recula d'un pas, à la fois impressionnée et effrayée par ce revirement brusque d'humeur. Elle ouvrit malgré tout la bouche, n'osant trop croiser son regard d'acier, et marmonna d'une voix quasi inaudible, tout comme les élèves qui occupaient cette place en cas d'indiscipline :

- Non… non monsieur !

- Dans ce cas ne débarquez pas dans mon bureau avec de lourds dossiers et des accusations malsaines !

- Mais monsieur je…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Dorénavant, si absentéisme il y a, vous passerez outre ! Est-ce entendu ?

Nathalie Newick hésita l'instant de quelques secondes, encore réticente à l'idée de rester bras croisés, attendant qu'une autre victime de ces enlèvements ne soit encore signalée. Elle se pinça les lèvres et hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de quitter les lieux, aussi discrète qu'un courant d'air, elle qui de par sa forte corpulence laissait à penser une maladresse de mouvement.

* * *

Le jour chutait au dehors. Les couloirs s'assombrirent, la nuit pénétra peu à peu l'établissement, plongeant cette école si vive, si animée, en un désert lugubre et empli de silence, un espace clos soumis . Le Docteur ambulait d'un pas frénétique dans les longues allées obscures, croisant encore ci et là quelques internes qui erraient en silence à la recherche d'une salle tranquille pour étudier.

- Non, impossible, siffla-t-il entre ses dents suite au souvenir de ses précédentes découvertes en compagnie de Newick.

Voilà près de dix minutes qu'il se répétait cent fois par seconde que cette idée totalement dépourvue de sens, cette hypothèse inconcevable, ce doute irréaliste ne pouvait tout simplement pas être… non, pas Kate, pas lui ! Impossible ! Définitivement IMPOSSIBLE !

Il se torturait si bien l'esprit qu'il en vint même à oublier ses propres objectifs. Où allait-il déjà ? Que faisait-il perdu au milieu de cette allée, entre deux salles de cours ? Ah oui, son casier… il devait récupérer ses affaires pour son prochain voyage. Où irait-il ? Aucune idée, il devait fuir ces lieux malsains, de peur de causer un paradoxe spatio-temporel qui aspirerait l'Univers dans une boucle incontrôlable ! Fuir, toujours fuir, pauvre lâche qu'il était…

Il parvint finalement au casier que l'administration avait eu la bonté de lui fournir, un simple placard de rangement dans lequel il avait entreposé son trésor le plus précieux. Dégainant de sa poche intérieure son tournevis sonique –le meilleur système de verrouillage qu'il ait été donné d'imaginer pour éviter les vols et autres mauvaises plaisanteries de ce genre- il tendit l'appareil en direction de l'ouverture, actionnant alors le mécanisme lorsque…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…

un cri strident retentit dans les ténèbres de l'école endormie. Un cri d'horreur, un cri de désespoir, un hurlement à vous glacer le sang, dans vos rêves les plus noirs…

Le Docteur se figea d'effroi et déglutit, les cœurs en proie à un serrement douloureux au dur refrain de cet appel à l'aide. Il n'était pas particulièrement couard, mais à l'écoute d'une terreur si cinglante, il hésita quelques dixièmes de secondes à s'aventurer en aveugle, tête baissée vers cet épouvantable coupe-gorge.

Bon… après tout, ce n'était que quelques dixièmes de secondes ! Personne ne pouvait trop lui reprocher d'avoir un tant soi peu peur du noir et des serial killers opérant dans des Universités démesurées et peuplées d'extraterrestres ! Il s'élança brusquement en avant, détalant à vive allure vers cette obscurité étouffante, brandissant devant lui la faible lumière bleutée qui émanait de son tournevis sonique, son plus fidèle compagnon…

Le hurlement s'amenuisait, la victime se mourrait…

Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! Le Docteur errait en aveugle, s'engouffra dans les escaliers, détala les marches quatre à quatre, s'aidant des rambardes et des angles de mur en tout genre. Puis, une idée horrible lui vint à l'esprit, une crainte infondée, un doute poignant. Il s'effraya soudainement à croire que cette voix de femme appartenait à Kate… Non impossible. Il l'avait espionnée alors qu'elle rentrait docilement chez elle, dans les bras de son cher et tendre dont il n'avait distingué qu'une ombre fuyante. Pourquoi serait-elle revenue à la fac la veille d'un week-end ? Inconcevable ! Improbable ! Illogique ! Toutefois, il devait bien admettre que Kate Wilson fonctionnait selon un état d'esprit illogique, ce qui signifiait que… non ! Il craignait le pire -surtout de sa part-.

Il se surprit à accélérer l'allure, plus vite ! plus vite ! PLUS VITE ! Pourquoi se hâtait-il davantage tout à coup ? Que ce soit cette peste de Wilson ou une autre, il n'avait pas à être plus ou moins rapide ! Il se devait d'être impartial, en bon sauveur de l'Univers et de l'Humanité qu'il incarnait ! Tssssst ! –comme si cela existait l'impartialité chez un homme tel que lui !-

Il déboucha finalement dans le réfectoire, les jambes flageolantes, haletant de tout son être suite à cette course folle. Un halo bleuté et aveuglant s'échappait de l'extérieur, de cette « Cour des Honneurs » à l'ombre des arbres que chacun des professeurs et autres employés se bornait chaque jour à fuir du regard…

- STOP ! hurla-t-il impuissant devant le crime qui avait lieu sous ses yeux.

Sans plus se poser de question, il escalada une chaise et sauta de pied ferme sur une table, avant de bondir sur autre voisine, et enfin une troisième à proximité. Il franchit la vaste cantine ainsi, cabriolant de table en table –ce qui s'avérait bien plus rapide que de slalomer entre chaises et autres supports désordonnés posé négligemment sur son passage-, jusqu'à parvenir à l'autre extrémité du self. Il se faufila dans les cuisines et accéda finalement à ces Jardins Interdits par le biais d'une fenêtre étroite qu'il déverrouilla en un éclair sous l'assaut de son tournevis sonique.

Malheureusement, le Gallifréen débarqua bien trop tard. L'Iceman avait achevé son œuvre et une jolie statue de glace, toute fraîche toute neuve, représentant une femme d'apparence corpulente, décorait à présent cette Cour des Honneurs -où avait lieu à l'habituelle toutes les photos de classe du début d'année-.

- Toi ! s'écria-t-il en reconnaissant alors l'individu sous les traits de cette vile créature.

L'homme de ses souvenirs s'exposait alors sous sa véritable nature : un reptile aux yeux blancs et luminescents, les écailles scintillantes à l'éclat de saphir, prédateur aux griffes acérées, aux crocs baignées de venin, maître chasseur qui paralysait ses victimes avant d'aspirer avec une lenteur délectable leur énergie vitale, les transformant par un procédé chimique et complexe en banales statues de glace.

- Voilà longtemps que je vous attendais…, siffla la créature en se pourléchant ses canines aiguisées.

Le Docteur plissa les yeux, craignant de devoir affronter le pire, se préparant d'ores et déjà à un combat épique, ses muscles se raidissant sous l'attente du premier coup, sous le signal du top départ.

Finalement, après plus de cinq minutes à se dévisager des pieds à la tête, à se juger l'un et l'autre dans un silence insoutenable, se défiant du regard –un regard puissant et meurtrier- dans une atmosphère chargée électriquement de rage et de tragédie, ils passèrent tous deux à l'action.

L'Iceman fut toutefois le premier à réagir, plus rapide et plus spontané, plus animal... Sa gorge s'irritant davantage sous cette soif de force et d'énergie refoulée qui hantait son adversaire, son palais salivant de plus belle devant un tel met raffiné, devant ce pouvoir quasi-divin qui rayonnait de son âme tourmentée de mille maux, la créature n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se jeta d'un bond vif et puissant sur le dernier Seigneur du Temps…

---


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais qu'il est peut-être un peu tôt pour poster la suite tout de suite –un peu répétitif comme formulation, non ?- mais bon, en grands lecteurs que vous êtes –et comme je sais que vous êtes particulièrement impatients de savoir comment se finit cette histoire- j'ai décidé de vous faire une fleur. En plus, on m'a rappelé ce matin que c'était Halloween, et que par conséquent, une petite page d'angoisse s'impose –ce qui tombe pile poil avec ce qui vient !-. Bon d'accord, motus ! Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même (niark niark niark !!!!)**

**Passage spécial dédicace pour Nadège (surtout le dernier paragraphe en fait)**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

Kate patientait depuis près d'un quart d'heure aux côtés de Parker Lewis, une paire de jumelles infrarouges sur le nez, scrutant les horizons sombres de l'Université, postée sur un point de vue connu de peu d'élèves -à proximité du toit, donc par conséquent à l'abri des pions et autres employés sans cervelle- qui donnait un aperçu globalement satisfaisant de l'école.

- Que fait-il ? marmonna-t-elle mauvaise.

- D'après l'étude que nous avons faite du personnage, il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir de l'établissement par l'entrée secondaire.

- L'étude ? répéta Kate interdite.

- Oui, nous avons analysé son comportement, observé ses manies, où il pénétrait, où il s'éclipsait quel couloir préférait-il se balader, son plat favori etc…, expliqua très professionnellement Parker.

- Et vous n'avez rien noté… d'étrange ?

- Non, c'est un prof de philo très banal ! assura-t-il dans un dodelinement de tête.

- Bonjour l'étude ! railla-t-elle dans une moue dédaigneuse.

Parker Lewis haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas l'allusion. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bras droit Jerry, qui pianotait tel un virtuose sur un ordinateur portable, un micro à l'oreille, planifiant tous les détails de l'opération, communiquant avec ses contacts, Julianne et les peaux de bananes. Bref, le parfait opérateur dans une mission à hauts risques telles que celle-ci.

- Il va venir, assura Parker mal à l'aise devant l'impatience de sa cliente.

Evidement, comme dans toutes les machinations politico-militaires et coup d'états dignes de ce nom, leur plan machiavélique connut un hic, un imprévu qu'il n'avait absolument pas envisagé : un hurlement strident et parfaitement discernable dans les ténèbres omniprésentes.

Le cri était tel que Jerry se vit contraint de retirer son casque de l'oreille, le cœur battant à la limite de l'infarctus devant une telle horreur. Juste Ciel ! Qui égorgeait-on de la sorte ? Parker serra les dents à l'écoute de cette épouvante innommable qui assaillit de plus belle les couloirs ténébreux et lugubres de cet établissement aux mystérieuses disparitions. La légende voulait qu'un monstre se balade tard le soir et emporte avec lui les filles les plus solitaires de l'Université. Bien sûr, le lycéen à demi escroc n'y avait jamais cru, du moins pas jusqu'à ce soir, où l'ambiance morbide et glauque de cette nuit aux milles et uns vices cachés le poussait petit à petit au doute…

Le cri cessa finalement, laissant place à un silence lourd de crainte et d'angoisse, plus mort encore et plus terrifiant que la plainte tonitruante qu'ils venaient d'écouter.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda l'adolescent d'une voix fluette.

- Probablement Julianne qui a croisé le chemin d'un hamster…, tenta de se rassurer Kate.

- Non…elle…elle… elle dort sur son transat à la piscine, articula difficilement Jerry tout tremblant. Patron… qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Parker ouvrit la bouche, mais fut dans l'incapacité totale de répondre, glacé jusqu'au sang de cette minute de terreur. Ce n'était pas un cri simulé –il le certifiait pour n'avoir trop souvent lui-même exécuté quelques mises en scène digne des plus grands films d'horreur- non, cette fois-ci il reconnaissait la triste réalité d'un meurtre qui avait eu lieu sous leur nez, ou plutôt sous leurs oreilles…

- Tout va… va bien ? begaya-t-il à l'adresse de Kate de qui ne lâchait pas sa pair de jumelle.

- Non, souffla-t-elle inquiète.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune femme furetait à l'aide du système optique infrarouge les moindres recoins de l'école. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait tout discerner –faute d'angle-, mais il y avait bel et bien un éclat lumineux qui s'échappait du réfectoire, ou plus précisément de cette cour isolée dont le Proviseur avait interdit l'accès, deux mois auparavant.

Elle ne distinguait rien d'autre que ce halo bleuté, cette lumière douce et froide, et elle s'y serait davantage attardée si elle n'avait pas perçut, dans ce silence de mort assourdissant, dans cette ambiance déjà sinistre et reine des craintes les plus infondées, le cri d'une autre victime : un homme cette fois-ci, un homme à la voix profonde et grave, une voix dont l'éclat vous faisait tantôt sourire, tantôt pleurer, la voix si vibrante d'un homme dont le hurlement pouvait vous déchirer l'âme, vous réduire en charpie, un être seul et solitaire qui tâchait de lutter contre un ennemi quasi-invincible, dans un dernier soupir de vie… Un homme qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille : le si dévoué Docteur.

- NON ! s'écria-t-elle bondissant de sa planque.

- Attends ! s'inquiéta soudainement Parker à sa suite. Tu risques de…

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que déjà elle se ruait vers l'intérieur des interminables couloirs de l'établissement, avec l'unique pensée qu'elle devait une fois encore lui venir en aide, à cet extraterrestre dégénéré et complètement loufoque ! Le Docteur en danger et Kate Wilson à la rescousse ? Voilà qui ne changeait guère du schéma habituel ! Et dire qu'il l'avait abandonnée pendant toute une année ! A se demander comment il avait réussi à vivre jusque là !

Trop préoccupée par ses pensées, trop perturbée à l'idée de le perdre –car malgré l'hostilité rebelle qu'elle lui témoignait sans relâche, elle l'appréciait son Gallifréen, oh que oui !!!- elle ne remarqua pas au bas de l'escalier une petite peau jaune de banane, placée avec soin par la compagnie « Lewis et Associés », tant et si bien qu'elle l'écrasa de son talon effrénée. L'épluchure glissa vers l'avant, occasionnant un déséquilibre notable chez la jeune femme qui atterrit lourdement sur postérieur.

- Ouch ! grimaça-t-elle en se massant l'arrière train.

Elle se releva sans tarder, un peu boitillante, et s'élança de nouveau vers la cantine, notant alors que le cri du Gallifréen allait en s'amenuisant.

- Ne me faîtes pas ça Docteur…, souffla-t-elle le cœur serré. Tenez le coup !

Une fois encore, une banane judicieusement placée croisa son chemin et la jeune femme glissa sur trois mètres, avant de se cogner violement dans l'encadrement massif d'une porte. Un seau d'huile de sardine -posté justement à cet endroit précis, en hauteur- chuta sous l'onde de choc provoqué par l'accident, et se renversa illico sur la jeune étudiante qui manqua de recracher son dîner sous l'odeur infecte qui se dégageait du liquide graisseux.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Elle devait faire vite ! Vite, le retrouver vite ! Rapido presto ! Il ne se laisserait pas gagner par la colère ou la rage s'il la savait en danger ! Il agirait sans se poser de question –du moins l'espérait-elle-. Kate se devait donc de le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ne serait-ce que pour l'insulter une fois encore de sorcier vaudou complètement à l'ouest !

La jeune femme ne voyait plus rien, le seau collé sur sa chevelure bonbon, l'odeur du poisson pourri envenimant ses pensées et sa réflexion, tant et si bien qu'elle se prit les pieds dans une rambarde d'escalier, roula telle une avalanche sur les nombreuses marches, -croisant la route d'un oreiller découpé au rasoir et couvert de plume- avant d'atterrir à plat ventre sur un skate board positionné au rez-de-chaussée et de filer droit vers la modeste piscine de l'établissement, le nid d'amour de Julianne…

Kate atterri finalement –ou amerrit ?- sur l'eau et coula quasi instantanément. Attirée par le fond, et redoutant que de finir noyée –son hydrophobie la gagnant subitement- elle se débarrassa de sa lourde veste en cuir et de ses chaussures avant de remonter à la surface, de patauger et de glapir tel un chiot en détresse.

- Aide-moi imbécile ! aboya Kate mauvaise à l'adresse de la streapeuse en bikini.

- N'as-tu donc pas appris les bonnes manières quand tu étais petite ? pouffa Julianne devant le spectacle hilarant d'une Kate Wilson en calamité totale.

- Gourde ! ragea l'autre en sortant illico du bassin et en détalant vers la Cour des Honneurs.

Kate débarqua finalement sur le lieu du crime, couverte d'huile de sardine, de plume, de chlore, d'hématomes, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, haletante par cette course folle et truffée de pièges, à la limite de l'épuisement total.

- Non pas ça…, lâcha-t-elle à la vue du Docteur.

Son cœur manqua un battement, et elle s'arrêta soudainement de respirer, soumise à un choc tel qu'on pouvait l'assimiler à une mort subite. Elle s'entendit pousser un faible gémissement d'agonie pour finalement se laisser choir à genoux, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit devant le tragique spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, incapable de lutter devant cette vision d'horreur, tout espoir venant soudainement de s'envoler vers les méandres infinis de l'Univers et du Temps.

Parker Lewis, Jerry le Bizu et Julianne l'Allumeuse pénétrèrent à sa suite, un peu déboussolés il est vrai par la tournure plus que bizarre des évènements.

- Oh juste Ciel ! s'exclama Jerry devant l'horreur de la situation avant de s'évanouir d'angoisse.

- Merde…, lâcha Parker complètement ahuri par le spectacle.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle refroidir les ardeurs…, conclut Julianne un tantinet désappointée.

Le Docteur se dressait devant eux, immobile, stoïque, le regard vide de toute expression, luisant dans la pénombre omniprésente, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce le petite doigt, dans l'impossibilité totale d'émettre le moindre son, inconscient et inanimé, triste dans son mutisme et sa rigidité, réduit comme Newick à ses côtés, en une haute et silencieuse statue de glace…

---

**Joyeux Halloween :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**C'est encore moi ! Et oui, pauvre Docteur… arf, le plus dur maintenant est de le faire revenir (si vous avez une idée, ne vous priver pas, parce moi… bof, bof, je cherche encore). Cruelle ? Non, du tout. Bref, j'ai quand même élaboré une suite, qui je pense est un peu mieux écrite que les précédents chapitres. Voilà, voilou, un peu de romantisme, d'humour –pas d'action, je me réserve ça pour la prochaine fois-, bref.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE ??? s'agita soudainement Jerry en revenant à lui, crispé de tout son être, en proie à une crise d'angoisse comme il lui en arrive si souvent, incapable de donner un sens logique à ce qui avait lieu sous ses yeux : à savoir la transformation d'un homme tout ce qui semble de plus normal en un iceberg froid et inerte.

- Il ne faut pas traîner ici, enchaîna Julianne guère plus courageuse. Le monstre…

- L'Iceman…, rectifia Kate dans un murmure, toujours agenouillée dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés vers le Gallifréen « givré ».

- Cette créature va nous retrouver et nous avaler tous crus !!! s'affola le Bizu toujours plus hystérique. Monsieur Lewis !!!!

- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Parker d'un ton plus posé qui se voulait valeureux, mieux vaut plier les voiles et déguerpir de l'endroit !

- Et le Docteur ? s'écria sombrement Kate qui refusait catégoriquement de fuir sans même se retourner.

Elle se releva d'un bond, se planta devant l'extraterrestre déjanté et leur fit volte-face, les poings sur les hanches, les toisant sévèrement des ses yeux bleu outremer, cet océan de tempête où se mêlait chagrin, rancœur et rage.

- Alors quoi ? argua-t-elle sous cet air satyrique et moraliste qui lui était devenu célèbre. On va gentiment lui dire bonne nuit, lui laisser la garde de l'établissement et revenir demain matin en espérant qu'il soit toujours en un seul morceau ? Ha ! La température s'élève à dix degrés Celsius ce soir !

- Et donc ? s'interloqua Julianne qui ne réalisait pas vraiment le problème.

La jeune Wilson leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque d'imagination de cette allumeuse –et dire qu'elle avait décroché un A !-, puis, obliquant vers la statue du Docteur, elle pointa l'index en direction d'un pan gelé de sa chemise, où une goutte d'eau froide prenait peu à peu forme et qui, après quelques secondes d'attente dans un silence des plus angoissant, sous l'accumulation d'un poids et d'un volume toujours plus pesant, perla de la statue pour finalement s'écraser sur un brin d'herbe verte.

- Il fond…, s'alarma alors Parker un tant soit plus soucieux du devenir de ce professeur qui avait eu l'audace de courir pour tenter de sauver Nathalie Newick, elle aussi paralysée de cette étreinte polaire.

- Exactement, convint Kate qui ne voulait en rien trahir le chagrin qui l'accablait à la vue de son compagnon probablement mort. C'est bien la première fois qu'il ne reste pas de glace devant un phénomène aussi insolite.

- Très drôle ! pouffa Julianne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? répéta Jerry en sortant de dessous sa veste intérieure une calculatrice dernier cri. S'il continue de liquéfier de la sorte, ses principaux organes auront disparu d'ici deux heures.

- Par principaux organes, tu sous-entends la tête ? s'interloqua Parker Lewis.

- La tête, le cerveau, les yeux, le nez…, énuméra l'intellectuel selon un premier diagnostique pour le moins pessimiste.

- Un Seigneur du Temps sans cervelle, voilà qui est original marmonna Kate les dents serrées.

- Que baragouines-tu ? l'interrogea Julianne suspicieuse.

Kate Wilson se sentait particulièrement seule en cet instant, incapable de détacher son regard des yeux vides et dépourvus d'énergie du prétendu John Smith, ce professeur de philosophie qu'elle avait gentiment haï, ce Gallifréen déjanté qu'elle ne cessait d'admirer. Elle aimerait tant prendre sa place… Elle n'aurait pas peur, bien sûr que non ! Le Docteur avait remède à tout, sauvait des civilisations entières, soignait tout les maux du cœur et de l'âme de ses belles paroles, de son air théâtrale et moraliste qui vous enflamme de plus belle, de ses courses effrénées et pittoresques d'un bout à l'autre de la Galaxie… Que ferait-il ? Oui, là était toute la question en réalité… Que ferait-il pour la sauver si elle se métamorphosait du jour au lendemain en Reine des Glaces ?

- On a besoin de temps ! décréta-t-elle déterminée. Aidez-moi !

- Quel est ton plan ? s'étonna le jeune Lewis en se rapprochant.

- Ma foi, commença-t-elle en plein songe, je finirais bien mes études, je partirais en voyage d'un bout à l'autre de l'Univers avec cette grande perche, j'essaierai de résister autant que possible à son charisme naturel en lui rendant la vie impossible, puis je sauverais la planète une bonne dizaine de fois avant de…

- Non, l'interrompit l'adolescent dans une moue exaspérée. Quel est ton plan pour le sauver ?

- Pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas ! avoua Kate dans un haussement d'épaule. Mais je sais comment gagner du temps.

- Comment ?

- Les frigos ! clama-t-elle dans un éclat d'ingéniosité. Ils conservent la nourriture à une température proche de zéro ! C'est tout ce qu'il nous faut pour le maintenir dans un état quasi stable ! Coup de chance –merci l'auteur-, nous sommes à proximité de la cantine ! Il nous suffit juste de forcer une ou deux portes, de vider les chambres froides et de placer ces deux statues à l'intérieur, ni vu, ni connu.

- Bien… et ensuite ?

- Ensuite on pourra se permettre de perdre du temps en réflexion sur la question du « comment les sauver ? ».

L'idée était simple. La mise en œuvre ne s'avérait pas si ardue. Les quatre étudiants se jetèrent plusieurs coups d'œil en biais, sachant pertinemment qu'un combat contre la montre s'enclenchait dès à présent et que le compte à rebours ne cessait de s'amenuiser au fil des secondes, les perles d'eau tombant abondamment des deux personnages frigorifiés.

D'un commun accord, Parker Lewis et Kate Wilson s'occupèrent de déplacer le Docteur, le renversant d'abord à l'horizontale –manquant de peu de le casser en deux, pauvre de lui !- puis le soulevant par les épaules et ses chaussures –interdiction formelle de poser des doigts à 37,5 ° sur sa tignasse ébouriffée congelée ! C'était friser l'incident diplomatique !

Julianne –légèrement jalouse de ne pouvoir poser les mains sur le bel homme- s'approcha de l'Adjointe du Proviseur, accompagnée bien entendu du petit Jerry maladroit. Ils la soulevèrent difficilement du sol, tanguèrent mollement de droite à gauche sous l'effet d'un déséquilibre constant, puis se mirent finalement en marche, prenant garde toutefois à ne pas lâcher prise.

- On n'est peut-être pas obligé de s'occuper de Newick, grommela Parker déçu à l'idée qu'il allait peut-être bel et bien sauver son ennemi numéro un de Londres.

- Je pensais que tu y aurais trouvé un bon mobile de chantage…, nota Kate malicieuse.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, calculant dès lors toutes les possibilités, les plans machiavéliques et autres entourloupes dignes de son imagination débordante.

- Il y a de l'idée ! sourit soudainement le bad boy en vue des perspectives qui s'offraient à lui si cette histoire se finissait bien.

Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs, tâchant de se montrer discrets –facile quand on transporte deux blocs de glace de taille humaine-, et pénétrèrent finalement dans les cuisines composées de meubles d'inox luisant et carrelées jusqu'au plafond.

Kate serrait les dents, son cœur manquant un battement à chaque goutte d'eau qui cascadait du corps gelé de son extraterrestre favori. Non pas que l'idée de perdre le Gallifréen lui était douloureuse –du moins ce fut là ce qu'elle se forçait à croire-, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître qu'il avait le don pour donner un semblant de piquant à son existence très banale…

Qui plus est, ils avaient déjà vécu quelques aventures un tant soit peu burlesques et fantastiques, où il avait toujours fait preuve d'une bravoure peu commune et d'un sens de la dignité inégalable, sauvant populations, martyrs et autres victimes du Destin intransigeant. Elle accepterait difficilement l'idée qu'il soit décimé par un simple coup de chaud…

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? intervint alors Parker sans perdre son sérieux.

- Comment cela ? se troubla la jeune femme en s'évadant de ses pensées noires.

- Un certain Mister Freeze rôde dans les couloirs du lycée, ton prof de philo –que tu appelles affectueusement Docteur- s'est magiquement métamorphosé en statue de glace et toi ça ne semble te faire ni chaud ni froid !

- D'autant plus qu'il est probablement mort ! renchérit Jerry derrière eux.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Kate à l'écoute de cette triste vérité, mais s'envola tout aussi futilement, la jeune femme arborant alors un air assuré et maître de la situation :

- Ca me fait moins froid qu'à lui, visiblement. Dépêchons ! Il fait près de vingt degré ici !

Ils déposèrent avec une extrême délicatesse le Docteur congelé à terre –non sans noter que les endroits par où ils l'avaient maintenu n'avaient cessé de maigrir durant leur court trajet-, s'approchèrent en vitesse de l'épaisse chambre froide, tirèrent d'un geste vif les lourds battants composés d'un alliage d'aluminium et d'inox, puis vidèrent progressivement les étagèrent de toute salades, viande ou autre potage infecte, avant de retirer prestement les clavettes soutenant tout cet attirail de nourriture.

- Tout doux, souffla-t-elle en attrapant de nouveau le Docteur par les épaules et en le déposant à la verticale avec une douceur infinie dans ce frigidaire frisant le zéro.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici, grelotta Julianne en ajustant son bikini.

- Ca s'appelle une chambre froide, railla Kate dans une moue dédaigneuse.

- Ca ne leur coûte pas cher en chauffage, c'est sûr ! s'exclama la bimbo en se reculant vers les fourneaux éteints.

Après avoir correctement positionné les deux victimes, ils refermèrent sans plus attendre les portes de la chambre, les yeux rivés sur le thermomètre électronique qui affichait 6 degrés. Le ventilateur de la chambre s'actionna et, après plus d'une –trop- longue minute d'attente dans un mutisme étouffant, la température chuta à 5 degré, puis à quatre… pour finalement atteindre le zéro près d'un quart heure plus tard.

Kate lâcha un soupir de soulagement, vérifiant à travers la vitre couverte de condensation que le Docteur n'avait pas trop « maigri ». Il était là, le regard fixe droit devant lui, grave dans son immobilité glacée, cette éternité de silence, à la fois sérieux et rêveur, révélant au travers de cette coquille transparente la douleur de sa longue existence -à croire qu'il avait adopté la pose « spéciale Time Lord » lors de la transformation.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le trouver admirablement magnifique, dans son mutisme tragique, sous cet air de martyr qui témoignait de la grandeur de son âme… Non, elle ne devait pas s'attarder sur ses jolis yeux ! D'un : elle était mariée, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas à cheval sur les principes de l'Eglise et de l'Etat, elle se devait quand même de tenir un minimum ses engagements, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la conscience tranquille. Deux : ce n'était pas en reluquant son apparence tout à fait aguichante et son sourire fondant –à prendre au sens figuré cette fois-ci- qu'elle allait le sauver…

D'ailleurs pouvait-elle réellement espérer le tirer de ce mauvais pas ? Pouvait-elle envisager de lui redonner l'éclat, la chaleur et l'énergie qui faisait de lui un être tout à fait hors du commun ?

- Hum…hum…, intervint alors Parker Lewis qui n'aimait guère se tourner les pouces sans manigancer un stratagème digne des plus grands généraux de ce vieux continent.

- Une idée pour coincer Mister Freeze ? réagit alors Kate en se retournant à contre cœur dans sa direction.

- J'ai l'ébauche d'un plan en tête, avoua-t-il toujours armé de son succulent sourire d'escroc bon marché. Mais, pour le mettre en œuvre, j'ai besoin d'un appât…

- Entendu. Julianne adore affrioler les gros poissons, n'est-ce pas ? déclara l'ex-compagne du Gallifréen toujours d'humeur aussi rancunière.

- Gné ? s'interloqua l'autre qui n'avait visiblement pas suivi le cours de la conversation.


	13. Chapter 12

**Un grand merci à Nadège, Coralie 91, Shykeiro, Calvero, Rubie Love, tinoue et tous ceux que j'ai pas cité. Merci pour vos reviews, ça met toujours un peu de baume au cœur pour poster les fics. **

**Alors Shykeiro, est-ce que tu avais la même idée pour l'identité de l'intrus extraterrestre ? Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. **

« Rily ! Je veux que le Docteur revienne ! »

**Ce sera pas pour cette fois ;)**

**Note : j'ai édité ce passage en rajoutant le chapitre suivant (je trouvais celui-ci trop court)… donc désolée pour ceux qui se voient contraints de tout relire… ^^ **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Ha Ah !!!! Quel rebus d'énergie ! Quelle overdose de puissance ! Jamais, je n'ai savouré pareil festin ! Un Seigneur du Temps… voilà donc le vrai visage de ce professeur de philosophie, ce vieux fou à l'apparence d'un trentenaire. Diable ! Je ne rêvais donc pas ? Un Time Lord ? Un véritable Time Lord ??? Je les croyais pourtant éradiqués de l'Univers depuis plusieurs décennies ! La Guerre de Temps avait causé tellement de ravages… l'éradication totale et sans appel de deux civilisations au pouvoir colossal…

Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi avait-il atterrit sur Terre, à Londres, dans cette Université même ? Ses semblables s'apprêtaient-ils à le rejoindre ? Viendraient-ils se venger de mon crime, de cet affront ? Après tout, s'il en restait un, il pourrait très bien en rester un deuxième… à moins que…

Non, pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet, pas d'après les émotions que je ressens au travers de son énergie absorbée. Je perçois sa solitude sans égale, plus profonde et plus noire encore que les abysses de la Lune Poseïs… la tragédie de sa vie, son existence nomade et perdue, celle d'un être pathétique ravagé par son lugubre passé, une âme esseulée qui se bornait à errer et à s'occuper des mystères les plus incohérents de cet Univers pour oublier le drame de sa propre histoire. Un Ange du Temps… Un Gardien anéanti qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à l'espoir fou et sans issue que celui de trouver enfin un compagnon qui ne l'abandonne pas à son triste sort de voyageur errant…

Oui, seul et dernier de son espèce, voilà qui explique tout. Que de savoir, que d'expérience ! Et dire que je peux à présent accéder à toutes ses pensées, ses moindres desseins, ses jugements … tous ses secrets, tous ses vices et ses désirs ! Miam ! Miam ! Miam !

Que vois-je là ? Une peine de cœur ? Une parmi un millier d'autres certes… et là un génocide ? Comme c'est poignant…Tellement de sacrifices, tous plus difficiles à endurer les uns que les autres. Oh que de douleur Docteur ! Vous aimez tant passer pour un martyr ! Tiens, tiens… une prophétie qui annonce la mort d'un de ses compagnons les plus proches. Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une lettre de Venise qui lui révèle un pan de son propre Destin ? Intéressant, d'autant plus intéressant qu'il n'aura plus de Destin. Une Pffff… c'est si navrant, surtout lorsque l'on considérait que…

Kate ? Il connaissait donc Kate ?! Cette petite idiote m'avait donc menti !!! Quelle peste !

- Excusez-moi ! s'exclama une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursautai, et me métamorphosai illico en humain, tâchant de paraître aussi commun et aussi dépourvu d'intérêt que les membres de cette espèce pitoyable !

- Oui ?

Julianne… je reconnu Julianne en bikini. Soupçonnait-elle quelque chose ? Avec le QI d'un bulot, j'en doute, mais tout de même… pourquoi me dévisageait-elle de la sorte ? Sourcils froncés, poings sur les hanches, cheveux bouclés cascadant sur ses épaules revêches, blonde pulpeuse qui ravivait l'appétit de n'importe quel mâle affecté d'une faim peu commune.

- Ca te banche de m'accompagner à la piscine, Little Boy ?

Ses cuisses musclées, ses courbes parfaites, sa sensualité presque trop naturelle, dure torture que celle de refuser ! Je pourrais immortaliser sa beauté dans la glace, conserver sa grâce pour toute une éternité… m'abreuver de son être rebelle et réchauffé, de ses instincts de prédatrices… Juste après le festin du Time Lord… oh oui ! Voilà un met succulent qui m'occasionnera un dessert des plus raffinés…

- Et comment ! souris-je en la suivant d'un peu trop près.

* * *

Le Loup et l'Agneau débarquèrent finalement à la piscine, ce petit bassin de douze mètre de long empestant le chlore, tous deux excités de l'aventure torride qui allait s'ensuivre. Julianne attrapa la main quelque peu hésitante de l'homme qui l'accompagnait et, l'attirant au plus près du bord, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour capter avec une fougue peu commune ses lèvres glaciales de reptile au sang froid.

- Tu es gelé mon mignon.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, marmonna-t-il d'une voix suave qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il dégusta du bout de sa langue la gorge luisante de cette nymphe effarouchée, passa une main dans son dos pour dénouer le mince fil qui sellait alors tous les détails de son intimité, toutefois, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer sa métamorphose, profitant de cette transe envoûtante pour la prendre par surprise, une ombre se profila à sa droite, une ombre couverte de plume et d'huile de sardine qui le percuta de plein fouet, le propulsant alors illico dans le bassin d'eau tiède.

- Kate ! ragea ce dernier en remontant à la surface.

- Hello Peter ! s'exclama alors la jeune femme ravie de son effet. J'ai toujours su que tu étais un peu givré comme mec, mais je n'ai jamais soupçonné que cela était vrai au sens propre !

- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre !

Le jeune Peter Carlisle poussa un rugissement strident, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un blanc nébuleux, sa peau lisse vira au bleue, se fragmenta en de nombreuses aspérités qui s'allongèrent progressivement pour former une myriades d'écailles à l'éclat de saphir…

- Parker ! hurla Kate comprenant qu'il restait peu de temps.

- Aucun problème ! assura l'adolescent.

Sur ce, le lycéen attrapa un câble de très haute tension que Jerry avait pris soin de découper au chalumeau, puis -protégé par d'épais gants isolants-, il jeta le tout dans l'eau, créant alors un magnifique arc électrique qui se propagea sur toute la surface, pour finalement englober l'Iceman et le clouer sur place l'instant de quelques secondes.

La créature hurla de plus belle, résistant bien malgré lui à cette décharge mortelle, et, sans se soumettre aux arcs électriques qui l'assaillaient de part et d'autre, il nagea –tant bien que mal, on devait l'admettre- vers les deux jeunes femmes postées au bord. La mince Julianne en bikini reposait dans les bras de Kate –essoufflée par l'effort et serrant les dents sous l'agitation de l'allumeuse- qui chaussait alors de magnifiques bottes en caoutchouc. Parker nota le danger imminent du lézard sur le point de les assaillir, et cria à l'adresse de son bras droit :

- Jerry, augmente l'intensité du courant !

- Entendu Monsieur Lewis ! obéit le bizu en actionnant d'un œil aguerri quelques boutons et leviers de l'armoire électrique qui alimentait cette section de l'Université.

Les arcs bleutés s'épaissirent, l'Iceman s'immobilisa finalement, incapable de lutter contre toute cette énergie électrostatique accumulée dans ses veines et dans son corps. Il tendit le bras en direction de Kate, cette femme fougueuse dont il avait secrètement vu la destinée, plongé dans la tête du Docteur, percevant lors de son dernier repas l'Univers et le Temps dans sa globalité… Il déclara alors, suite à cette sombre révélation, dans un murmure persiflant :

- Exterminatrice !

Avant de recevoir le choc fatal qui eut raison de sa mort. Une odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva alors de la créature, une fumée noirâtre l'engloba, et il disparut bientôt dans les remous noirs et encore agités de ce petit bassin, pour finalement redevenir poussière de glace et microparticule d'eau.

Parker et Jerry coupèrent l'alimentation. Kate relâcha Julianne brusquement –trop fatiguée pour la porter à son cou plus longuement-, tant et si bien que l'Allumeuse atterrit sur son postérieur, dans un gémissement étouffé… Cette nouvelle version du Scooby Gang se rassembla autour du bassin, le regard assombri, réalisant bien malgré eux qu'ils étaient alors devenus de parfaits meurtriers… Le Docteur serait peu fier.

* * *

- Je suis désolée…, souffla Kate en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures. J'ai agi sans réfléchir, j'ai éliminé la seule créature qui pouvait encore vous sauver…

Enfermée dans la chambre froide de l'établissement, habillée en tout et pour tout d'un gilet et d'un jean couverts d'huile de sardine et de plumes, ses cheveux rose bonbon rebiquant avec rigidité sur ses épaules, la jeune Wilson marmonnait quelques mots inaudibles à l'adresse de son compagnon de jadis, le Docteur à la fois si dramatique et si déjanté, ce personnage atypique aujourd'hui prisonnier de glace, statique et muet dans son immobilité accablante.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le contempla longuement, le cœur serré à l'idée qu'elle n'avait pu le sauver, secouée par le chagrin de ne plus jamais contempler son sourire exquis d'homme parfaitement inconscient de son charisme assassin, de son aptitude inégalable à jouer les bourreaux des cœurs, à la fois sensible comme une jeune pucelle et dur comme le titane…

- Je vous demande pardon, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous embarquer dans cette sale affaire.

Adossée au mur givré de la chambre, elle se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'à terre, retroussant les genoux sous son menton, grelottant sous le froid et l'humidité que dégageait ce frigo à cadavre.

Elle resta longuement ainsi, assise à ses côtés, sans prononcer quoi que ce soit, retraçant chacune de leurs aventures, revivant chacun de leurs instants passés, à rire, à pleurer, à se chamailler et peut-être même à s'aimer.

Le jour de leur rencontre, dans cette boutique de Music Megastore, la leçon de piano qu'il lui avait décernée à ses neuf ans, leur combat dans une Arène de gladiateurs à l'époque du Nouvel Empire Romain, leur traversée de Venise durant le Carnaval de 1650, le Dark Doctor et son armé de fantômes… et puis leur mystérieuse séparation, où il avait catégoriquement refuser de l'éliminer pour garder Rose à ses côtés, où il lui avait avoué… Elle avait à de nombreuses reprises risqué sa vie pour son joli minois, pour ses manières de fanfaron burlesque et déjanté, et elle savait pertinemment qu'il en avait fait de même, bien qu'il en ai gardé le secret…

Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée ? Pourquoi s'était-il éclipsé sans prévenir, un an auparavant ? Etait-elle trop cynique ? Trop encombrante ? Trop réaliste ? Trop clairvoyante dans son jeu de masque et de mystère ? L'avait-elle blessé, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Diable, comme il était dure de vivre dans l'ignorance, le doute et la culpabilité… A dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais réellement su pourquoi il avait décidé de déserter sa compagnie, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que cette maudite question ne vienne la hanter de nouveau : pourquoi ?

- Et aujourd'hui vous êtes plus silencieux que jamais, vous ne pourrez plus jamais y répondre…, soupira-t-elle la gorge nouée. A peine je vous retrouve, et vous vous transformez en statue de glace ! A croire que j'ai le don pour rafraîchir votre cervelle d'oiseau !

Le Docteur ne répondait pas, toujours prisonnier –et peut-être même mort- de cette étreinte glacée. Il restait là, impassible, immobile, mystérieux jusqu'au plus profond de son être, l'expression vide de toute lumière, de toute vie et d'énergie.

La jeune femme se releva finalement, le cœur lourd de remords, les membres tremblants devant cette dure fatalité, puis elle se planta face au Gallifréen, la gorge serrée, n'osant trop le contempler dans ce qui serait probablement la dernière position de sa vie…

Elle leva légèrement le menton dans sa direction, s'approchant dangereusement de son visage, son souffle tiède caressant la surface glacée de sa peau dans une bouffée de condensation blanche et éthérée qui enveloppa l'instant de quelques secondes leurs regards anéantis…

- Je vous en prie Docteur…, murmura-t-elle avant de placer le tournevis sonique contre la cage thoracique de l'extraterrestre. On a besoin de vous ici…

Elle se racla la gorge, les doigts raidis par le froid –ou serait-ce la peur de passer à l'acte le plus osé qu'il lui eut été donné de réaliser ?- et avoua dans un chuchotement imperceptible, prête à enclencher le mécanisme destructeur :

- _J'ai_ besoin de vous…

* * *

- Que fait-elle ? demanda Julianne en tâchant de voir qui ce tramait à l'intérieur de la chambre froide.

- Je pense qu'elle essaie de le sauver, nota Parker en griffonnant quelques lettres sur une page de mots fléchés.

- Comment ? s'étonna la bimbo couverte alors d'une veste en jean que le lycéen avait eu l'extrême obligeance de lui céder.

- Aucune idée, mais si elle avait voulu nous le dire, elle n'aurait probablement pas couvert les vitres de ce frigo trois places avec d'épais torchons de cuisine…, soupira-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Oh…, réalisa la bimbo en se reculant des portes, comprenant soudainement pourquoi elle ne distinguait rien.

Les trois étudiants se jetèrent un coup d'œil dépité en biais, puis chacun s'en retourna à ses occupations. Jerry montait la garde, dissimulé entre deux portes derrière un angle de mur, frémissant à l'idée que n'importe qui pouvait débarquer, les surprendre en flagrant délit pour finalement les réexpédier aux Etats-Unis où l'abominable garce, plus communément appelée « petite sœur de Parker Lewis» les attendait avec impatience… Julianne l'Allumeuse, quant à elle, se laissait dorer sous les rayonnants incandescents du snacker, tandis que le chef de la bande, ce très respectable « Monsieur Lewis », jouait les intellectuels de lettres en énonçant à haute et intelligible voix les énigmes des cruciverbistes expérimentés :

- Inimaginable… en dix lettres.

- Oh-my-God ? tenta alors la jeune femme d'une voix distante.

- Arrête de visionner Desperate Housewives ! conseilla Parker dans une moue ridicule.

- Impossible ! s'écria soudainement Jerry sur le qui-vive, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Impossible, ça pourrait coller, remarqua Parker avec un sourire conquis. Bravo Jerry !

- Non Monsieur Lewis, je veux dire : IMPOSSIBLE ! Regardez la chambre froide !

Parker fronça les sourcils et releva la tête en direction du large frigidaire, pour découvrir stupéfait, un éclat doré, peu à peu éblouissant, croissant à une vitesse hallucinante pour finalement atteindre une intensité telle qu'ils en furent bientôt tous aveuglés.

- C'est quoi, ça ? s'étonna Julianne légèrement prise de vertige.

- Kate ! s'inquiéta alors Parker en se ruant vers les portes d'aluminium du meuble réfrigérant…

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'approcher davantage car une explosion phénoménale s'ensuivit, d'une puissance et d'une déflagration mortelle, balayant tout sur son passage, que ce soit casseroles, tables d'inox ou étudiants mal avisés…


	14. Chapter 13

**Vous avez aimé les moments sentimentaux ? Ouaip, bon c'est vrai que pour les trois derniers chapitres (et oui c'est déjà fini) je me suis laissée un peu emballée. C'est la faute à Nadège ça, je deviens « guimauve », je n'ai plus envie de tuer, cette soif de méchanceté, de souffrance corporelle… s'est envolée, snif. J'aimais bien pourtant confronter les protagonistes au stress poignant face à la mort… pffff. Mais je garde quand même l'humour, donc tout n'est pas perdu ! **

Quand ces deux-là vont-ils arrêter de se tuer l'un pour l'autre ?

**Si tu savais… Bref, pas de spolier, d'autant que le jour où j'écrirais cette fic –la dernière de cette saison 4 bis qui vient à peine de commencer- est très loin d'être arrivé, surtout vu la vitesse à laquelle je bosse… lol**

**Que dire d'autre ? Un grand merci à vous tous, pour toujours être aussi sympas et aussi fidèles, je vous adore ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Kate actionna le tournevis, espérant de tout son cœur que cette manœuvre n'allait pas briser l'alien en mille éclats d'oxyde de dihydrogène –marre de répéter le mot « glace »-… Un son suraiguë s'ensuivit, suivit d'une micro vibration à peine notable, et elle put discerner avec une crainte grandissante que la glace composant le Docteur se fissurait petit à petit sous l'effet de ce mécanisme dangereux, sa haute statue menaçant de céder à tout moment, de s'effriter pour ne redevenir que poussière…

_Ne t'arrête pas ! _

Elle fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ne sachant trop d'où sortait cette voix, si elle devait la suivre et lui obéir aveuglément, ou bien battre en retraite de peur de commettre l'irréparable. Que devait-elle écouter ? Son cœur ou sa raison… ? Une faille bien plus conséquente fit son apparition, sur le torse du Gallifréen givré, et un rayon lumineux s'échappa soudainement de cette entaille, un éclair doré qui cuisit à petit feu la peau pourtant dure de l'ex DJ.

Elle n'en fit rien et resta en position, maintenant aussi longuement que possible la sonde sonique sur le corps en décomposition de notre Gallifréen déjanté. La fissure centrale se propagea dans les membres principaux : bras, jambes et cou se recouvrirent bientôt de lézardes profondes, desquelles émanait une aveuglante lumière ionisée, incandescente et radioactive, qui menaçait d'incendier Kate à tout instant. Ses yeux de glace et vides de toute énergie acquirent bientôt la teinte dorée caractéristique des Seigneurs du Temps, ses cheveux recouvrèrent leur couleur marron et leur position indisciplinée, puis après un dernier effort de la part de la jeune femme qui voyait ses avant-bras brûler sous le feu divin qui composait le dernier des Time Lords, ce Soleil Eclipsé, elle laissa retomber le tournevis sonique, se préparant d'ores et déjà à subir le bouquet final de cette réaction en chaîne…

Les entailles se creusèrent davantage, les rayons énergétiques se firent plus intenses et, après quelques dixièmes de seconde de cruel suspens et d'attente insoutenable, la grande et si fière statue de glace du Docteur vola en l'éclat sous l'onde de choc d'une explosion phénoménale qui balaya tout sur son passage, que ce soit portes d'aluminium, casseroles et autres bac gastronomiques –quand ce n'était pas bien sûr un étudiant mal avisé trouvé là par hasard, encore…

* * *

_Réveille-toi…_

Kate fronça les sourcils, grimaçant sous l'effet des signes avant coureur d'une migraine qui ne tarderait pas bientôt à ravager sa pauvre tête écervelée. Un sifflement persistant assaillait ses oreilles, si bien qu'elle ne discernait absolument rien d'autre dans ce silence tumultueux. Incapable de soulever ses paupières -probablement encore trop faible, ou trop inconsciente-, elle tenta d'inspirer profondément, mais se ce faisant, elle ingurgita une trop grosse quantité de particules et de poussières, ce qui irrita sa gorge et lui occasionna une violente toux.

Parfait ! Elle était sourde, aveugle et quasi incapable de respirer. Elle avait connu des matins de meilleur augure.

_Le Docteur…_

Kate tressaillit, soumise à une longue suite ininterrompue de flash qui lui rappelèrent alors la situation présente et le pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient tous fourrée, elle, la compagnie « Lewis et Associés », ainsi que le Docteur… Bon sang le Docteur !!!

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'obligeant à ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, tâchant de maîtriser sa vision et de stopper tout strabisme dû au choc de l'explosion et à ce léger coma. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, le temps qu'elle recouvre une vue correcte, puis elle tenta de se redresser, incommodée par une irrépressible envie de vomir. Elle tangua mollement de gauche à droite, désorientée, ne distinguant autour d'elle que chaos et dévastation… Comment avait-elle survécu ?

- Docteur ! s'écria-t-elle en décelant non loin de là une main aux doigts allongés qui s'échappait de dessous une lourde porte d'aluminium.

Elle se jeta à terre et rampa dans sa direction, ses jambes refusant de la porter, trop épuisée sans doute par l'effort qu'elle venait d'endurer, trop affaiblie et déboussolée par ses brûlures et l'onde de choc qu'elle avait subit.

- Tenez bon ! geignit-elle sans s'entendre elle-même.

Elle attrapa la lourde porte d'aluminium et tenta de la déplacer, toutefois, l'objet s'avéra bien plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait au départ, couvert par des débris tout aussi lourds et conséquents. Kate s'acharna sur cet obstacle autant qu'il est humainement possible pour une femme en si piteux état, malheureusement, tous ses efforts restèrent vains : le Docteur demeurait inaccessible, coincé sous les décombres… Non ! Elle devait réussir ! Hors de question qu'il en soit autrement ! Ciel que c'était dur, trop dur, même pour elle… Ses avant bras cramoisis dégageaient une forte odeur de chair brûlée et elle se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas ressentir la douleur poignante qui s'emparait de ses membres à chacun de ses faits et gestes.

- S'il vous plaît, mettez-y un peu du vôtre, grogna-t-elle en tirant de toutes ses forces sur le battant de l'ancienne chambre froide…

Les débris remuèrent quelque peu, sans pour autant se dégager. Kate serra les dents, ne cessant de tout tenter, à bout de force peut-être, mais pas à court de volonté. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné, ce n'était pas un jour comme aujourd'hui qui ferait exception, non certainement pas ! Sa peau calcinée se déchira sous les crampes musculaires de ses avant-bras, lui occasionnant des rejets douloureux de sang et de pus. Elle hurla de rage, et cogna sourdement contre la porte, dans l'incapacité totale de mouvoir les débris, désespérant de pouvoir le sortir de là un jour…

- Ecarte-toi ! s'empressa alors Parker en apparaissant soudainement à ses côtés.

L'adolescent couvert de bleus et de poussières attrapa un angle de l'épaisse porte, prêt à passer à l'action. Jerry son bras droit, -qui semblait s'être coiffé à l'aide d'un pétard à mèche- vint l'assister dans son travail et saisit un autre bout du battant. Julianne boita à son tour dans leur direction et, jetant ses talons aiguilles qui ne faisaient que la ralentir et la déstabiliser, ses cheveux dressés sur son crâne selon une coupe à la Jackson Five, elle s'abaissa vers l'épaisse porte et la saisit de ses mains noires de saletés et de poussières.

- On y va à trois…, commanda Parker catégorique.

Sur un commun accord, les quatre étudiants joignirent leurs efforts, tous stimulés par le besoin et l'obligation de venir en aide à cet inconnu extraordinaire, cet homme d'honneur qui n'avait pas craint de se dresser seul face à l'Iceman, cet étranger qui sauvait si souvent leur insignifiante planète, cet être solitaire qui n'hésitait jamais à risquer sa propre vie pour une cause bien plus grande, et en particulier pour l'espèce humaine… Oui, il était de leur devoir de lui rendre la pareille, là, dans cette cuisine ravagée, alors que tout portait à croire qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir…

Ils soulevèrent difficilement l'épaisse porte de la chambre froide –cette même chambre réduite à néant par l'énergie libérée lors de l'explosion- et, tâchant de pas lâcher prise, ils écartèrent les débris sur la gauche, révélant alors au grand jour la dépouille du Docteur inanimé.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'écria Jerry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Quoi ? demanda Julianne un peu perdue.

- Il n'est plus de glace !!! s'enthousiasma le jeune Lewis victorieux.

- Ca ne veut pour autant dire qu'il est en vie, nota sombrement Kate. Laissez-nous s'il vous plaît.

- Tu as entendu la Dame, Jerry ? consentit Parker. On dégage… Cela vaut pour toi aussi Julianne ! Venez, on doit retrouver Newick et expliquer ensuite à toute la mafia administrative qu'une fuite de gaz à fait sauter le self et que par conséquent, on risque de ne rien manger pendant une semaine… le temps qu'ils refassent la peinture.

Les trois étudiants s'éclipsèrent, délaissant alors Kate en compagnie de l'extraterrestre. Elle lâcha un faible soupir, prise de nausées atroces, de vertiges incessants et pire encore : ses brûlures aux avant-bras la démangeaient de plus belle, lui suscitant une souffrance peu commune et une liberté de mouvement très limitée.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts le visage si paisible de son compagnon d'autrefois, essuya quelques tâches de crasse déposées ça et là par les gravats, passa une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Comme il semblait doux dans son sommeil… attendrissant et séraphique dans cet état d'inconscience qui faisait de lui l'être le plus vulnérable de la Création. Elle le fixa sans mot dire, subjuguée par un tel spectacle de candeur et de pureté, puis après lui avoir refait une beauté, dans une coquetterie tout à fait innocente, elle déclara, la voix encore un peu fébrile mais pas moins cynique :

- Arrêtez donc de jouer les malades imaginaires Casanova, je ne vous ferais pas du bouche-à-bouche pour le fun !

Il n'y eut d'abord aucune réaction, tout portant à croire qu'elle s'adressait à un cadavre. Toutefois, après quelques secondes d'inactivité, un demi sourire d'adolescent espiègle se dessina sur le visage si angélique du Time Lord, de cet énergumène inégalable qui regrettait dès lors que sa ruse n'ait pas fonctionné… Eh quoi ? Après tout, il était un homme –presque- ordinaire, et il estimait qu'un baiser pour le tirer de son long sommeil de Belle au Bois Dormant ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique.

Il haussa un sourcil, coupable, et ouvrit les yeux, charmeur et joueur comme à son habitude, heureux en somme de retrouver sa compagne d'autrefois et de pouvoir lui jouer de mauvais tours…

- Comment avez-vous su ?

- Votre poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier et en vous astiquant la façade, j'ai sentit un pouls au niveau des tempes.

- Non, je veux dire : comment avez-vous su que votre tentative avec le tournevis sonique n'allait pas me tuer ? Comment saviez-vous ça marcherait ?

- Je n'en savais rien…, avoua-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules. Je me suis dit : il est immortel à condition qu'on ne le découpe pas en sept morceaux et que l'on ne l'éparpille pas façon puzzle d'un bout à l'autre du Nil. Pour moi, la meilleure solution c'était d'utiliser le tournevis sonique pour tout faire voler en éclat d'un seul coup, dans une énergie ultra-concentrée à la limite de la régénération.

- Vous avez pensé à ça toute seule ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

- A qui vouliez-vous que je demande de l'aide ? Au SAMU ? Je me vois bien leur dire au téléphone que j'ai sous les bras un extraterrestre en forme de statue de glace coincé dans une chambre froide, ç'aurait été très certainement comique !

- Je ne sais pas moi, vous auriez pu le demander à votre mari ? tenta-t-il alors un peu audacieux.

- A mon mari ? répéta Kate totalement stoïque.

- Je disais juste ça comme ça…, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent, baissant les yeux pour éviter de croiser son regard perçant et tellement attentif.

- Docteur, vous êtes en vie, vous ne croyez pas que c'est le principal ? soupira-t-elle lasse et fatiguée.

- Si, si bien sûr ! La joie de vivre c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix plus forte et plus enthousiaste. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir aussi brillante…, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus mesquin.

- Hey ! s'offusqua-t-elle en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule.

- Quoi ? la provoqua-t-il malicieux. Vous n'êtes pas contente de me voir ?

Elle grimaça, dans une mimique taquine et capricieuse qui ne visait qu'à lui donner raison malgré le fait qu'elle se refusait catégoriquement de l'exprimer à haute et intelligible voix. Le Docteur sourit, ravi de son effet et, sans prévenir, d'un bon vif et spontané, il l'attrapa de ses grands bras et l'attira contre son torse, la serrant contre lui avec tendresse et compassion.

- Kate Wilson…, murmura-t-il avec un sourire conquis. Ô Kate Wilson…

Il affermit son étreinte, comme s'il craignait lui-même qu'elle ne disparaisse sans prévenir, sans raison, comme s'il redoutait de se réveiller à nouveau sans personne, errant dans les méandres de l'Univers, bravant seul les dangers incommensurables que lui réservait cette aventure dénuée de sens qu'était sa vie… Non. Il ne la laisserait pas partir, pas cette fois-ci.

- Merci…, souffla-t-il à son oreille dans un soupir de soulagement et empli de gratitude.

- Ne me remerciez pas tout de suite, je suis déjà en train de faire une liste de ce que je vais pouvoir vous demander ! réfuta-t-elle alors, craignant que de s'abaisser à trop d'émotions finirait par réduire en poussière toutes les frontières qu'elle s'était fixée en décidant de le suivre à nouveau.

Le Docteur ne réagit pas à cette réplique mordante, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en pensait mot. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre, leurs cœurs battant en cadence, au milieu de cette cuisine dévastée, carbonisée sous tous les angles, seuls devant le chaos et la désolation, unis face au Destin et à l'adversité, prêts à repartir de zéro pour de nouveaux voyages, de nouvelles aventures, et peut-être plus encore…

- Excusez-moi de vous poser une question pareille mais… est-ce vous qui empestez de la sorte ? demanda finalement le Docteur sans pour autant s'écarter.

La jeune femme voulut se reculer, mais il ne la laissa pas faire, du moins pas consciemment. On eut dit un gamin qui s'accrochait désespérément à son ourse en peluche –un ourse aux cheveux roses bonbon, mais bon-. Elle réalisa alors combien il avait dû se sentir seul et désemparé après le départ de Rose en Norvège, après la « mort » de Donna Noble et l'abandon de tous ses Enfants du Temps…

- Huile de sardine…, avoua Kate un tantinet gênée de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait.

- Vous vous parfumez à l'huile de sardine ? pouffa-t-il devant une telle étrangeté.

- Longue histoire…, grommela-t-elle en se remémorant cette course folle où elle avait dégustée de son propre chef tous les pièges qu'elle lui avait préalablement tendus.


	15. Chapter 14

**Bon voilà la suite. Je vous mets les derniers chapitres en une seule fois –faut dire que je n'ai plus le temps de les relire, j'ai accumulé trop de retard dans mon boulot-. Donc voilà. Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette longue histoire, même si elle s'est interrompue entre temps (et oui dsl). Je reviens très prochainement en décembre (enfin j'espère), donc voilà voilà. Biz à tous et encore merci ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

- J'ai réfléchi ! s'exclama alors Kate Wilson. Aïe !

- Voilà bien longtemps que je ne vous l'avais pas entendu dire…, sourit-il en enroulant avec une extrême délicatesse les bandages autours de ses avant-bras.

- Ca vient peut-être du fait que vous m'avez abandonnée il y a un an de cela ?

- Peut-être, admit-il un peu bêtement en baissant les yeux, peu désireux d'affronter son regard lourd de reproches.

Escortés jusqu'à l'infirmerie de l'établissement par les secours, Kate et le Docteur avaient été postés sur deux lits séparés –encore heureux !- en attente d'un médecin. Toutefois, le Gallifréen ne supportant pas la vue des brûlures au troisième degré notre ex-DJ, il s'était empressé à son chevet pour la soigner avec les moyens du bord –sans oublier bien sûr sa petite touche de magie perso qui fait que ses malades gardent toujours le sourire !-.

- Bref, reprit Kate sans trop s'attarder sur le sujet et tâchant de ne pas gémir à chaque fois que le tissu rencontrait sa peau, je pense avoir enfin résolu le mystère concernant l'origine de votre nom.

Le Docteur se stoppa net dans son action et lui lança un regard un tant soit peu perplexe, haussa un sourcil suspicieux, redoutant encore le pire : qu'allait-elle inventer cette fois-ci ?

- Avouez-le ! enchaîna-t-elle implacable en tendant un index impérieux sous son nez. C'est plus facile pour un type coincé dans votre genre d'approcher les jolies filles !

- QUOI ? s'écria le Docteur outré.

- Bien sûr ! Elles sont blessées, de corps ou d'esprit, et vous les soigner en bon « Docteur » que vous êtes, vous leur ôter leur vêtements en vous faisant passer pour un médecin prodigieux et passablement cultivé sur toutes les civilisations !

L'extraterrestre leva les yeux au ciel, puis, adoptant alors une autre stratégie, il lui lança un clin d'œil aguichant, le tout accompagné d'un claquement de langue contre ses dents, en bon séducteur habile et rusé qu'il était :

- Arf, félicitations Kate, vous m'avez percé à jour !

- Yes !!! Je le savais ! s'enchanta alors la jeune femme ravie d'avoir enfin ses réponses.

Elle se renfrogna soudainement, jugeant cette abdication un peu trop facile. Le Docteur n'avouait jamais, du moins pas aussi aisément ! D'habitude elle se battait corps et âme pendant des jours pour lui arracher les vers du nez, mais là…

- A moins que vous n'aspiriez à la compagnie des hommes ? présuma-t-elle un peu hésitante.

Il ne lui adressa pour unique réponse qu'un sourire ravageur lourd de sous-entendus, avant de panser à nouveau ses plaies.

- Beurk ! s'écoeura la jeune femme dans une grimace boudeuse.

- Vous n'êtes pas croyable ! s'esclaffa le Docteur devant sa mine déconfite, ravi de l'avoir menée en bateau par le bout du nez.

- On dit incroyable, rappela-t-elle en bonne élève assidue.

- Si ça vous chante…

- Si moi je suis incroyable, alors quel diable d'adjectif peut-on utiliser pour vous qualifier, hein ?

- Ma foi, j'aime encore bien le terme « doctoresque » ! se flatta-t-il en levant le menton avec arrogance.

- Et modeste avec ça ! le réprima Kate d'un ton dédaigneux.

Il baissa les yeux vers les bras cramoisis de sa compagne, un pincement au cœur à l'idée de la douleur qu'elle pouvait endurer.

- Comment vous êtes-vous amochée de la sorte ? l'interrogea-t-il soucieux.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on joue avec le feu : on se brûle, psalmodia-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Tout dépend du feu avec lequel vous jouez…, relativisa-t-il avec sagesse.

Kate pouffa de rire, et secoua la tête, visiblement touchée par son intérêt vis-à-vis de ses blessures.

- Ca me rappelle l'histoire de cette femme qui, aimant Zeus de tout son être, décida de le regarder sous sa véritable nature. Zeus étant alors un Dieu extrêmement puissant, le simple fait de l'observer tel quel la réduisit en cendre…

- Elle s'appelait Sémélée dans la mythologie Grecque. Je ne suis pas sûr de réellement comprendre la métaphore, avoua-t-il perplexe.

- Ces brûlures, c'est vous qui me les avez faites, lors de votre transformation en être de chair et de sang.

- Oh…, saisit-il soudainement.

Ils se fixèrent l'instant de quelques secondes, dans un silence pesant et tendu. Le Docteur ignorait si la symbolique de « la femme passionnée et amoureuse de tout son être » pouvait également s'appliquer à leur histoire, mais il se sentit soudainement confus et honteux d'avoir ainsi mutilée sa propre compagne. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas lui tenir rancœur–probablement était-ce pire ainsi-., l'observant de ses yeux outremer, calmes et profonds. Il préféra lancer la conversation sur un autre sujet, peu désireux d'affronter les remords, le doute et les embarras dû à un tel accident.

- Quand comptez-vous me le dire ?

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Kate.

- Le nom de votre mari ! tonna alors le Gallifréen consterné. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous en faîtes toute une histoire ! C'est vraiment très frustrant !!!

- Frustrant pour vous visiblement ! interpréta-t-elle amusée.

- Quoi ? Non je…

- Menteur !!!

Le Docteur se gifla intérieurement et se surprit à rougir. Pourquoi montrait-il une aptitude si particulière à extérioriser ses émotions, lui adulait vivre dans le secret ? Quel imbécile ! En particulier lorsqu'il se retrouvait en compagnie de Kate Wilson, dont le nom rimait à merveille avec « détecteur de mensonges infaillible » !

- Si vous n'avouez pas, je vous ferais encore plus mal…, lança-t-il sous un faux air de menace, adoptant alors l'expression malveillante d'un loup assoiffé de vengeance et de sang…

- Vous aimez bien me torturez, pas vrai ? réalisa-t-elle nullement impressionnée.

- C'est facile pour un Docteur de malmener ses patientes… Un bandage un peu trop serrer par-ci, une goutte d'alcool versée au hasard sur une brûlure à peine cicatrisée…

- Vous êtes sadique ! l'accusa-t-elle non sans un timbre malicieux.

- Pas vous peut-être ? la défia-t-il amusé.

- Non, je suis juste un tout petit peu romantique de temps à autre.

- Alors on n'a qu'à dire que je suis un tout petit peu romantique de temps à autre, répéta-t-il dans un clin d'œil complice.

- Romantique vis-à-vis de qui ? l'interrogea-t-elle aussi sec, sans lui donner le temps de réfléchir.

Le Docteur cessa soudainement de sourire, comprenant qu'il marchait sur le fil rouge. Mieux valait-il éluder la question :

- Et vous ?

- J'ai demandé en première, alors c'est à vous de répondre ! décréta la jeune femme despotique.

- C'est ça, marmonna le Gallifréen dans sa barbe sans trop oser croiser son regard sondeur.

Il attrapa une bassine d'eau posée à proximité, dans laquelle baignait quelques tissus pour rafraîchir les tempes de sa compagne, sauf que cette fois-ci, il y trempa largement ses doigts, puis les tendit brusquement dans sa direction, l'éclaboussant dans un geste vif et inattendu.

Kate –de mauvais caractère- grogna quelques injures et répliqua aussitôt : saisissant son oreiller à deux mains, elle le lui jeta trois fois au visage, tant et si violemment que le Docteur cru l'instant d'une seconde avoir fait la bise à un train.

- Hey ! s'écria-t-il à demi assommé.

- Vous l'avez cherché !!! se justifia-t-elle en levant un index vengeur dans sa direction.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre… -tient, ça sonne familier là, non ?-, marmonna-t-il mauvais.

Il saisit la bassine d'eau et, sans prévenir, lui jeta intégralement à la figure, trempant alors ses vêtements, ses draps, son matelas, bref rien n'échappa à l'attaque de cette eau insipide. Kate poussa un hurlement enragé, prête à l'assaillir à l'aide de son oreiller mais, le Docteur n'étant pas manchot et refusant catégoriquement de perdre à ce jeu stupide, il saisit brusquement le polochon, lui arracha des mains et l'envoya valser au loin, laissant alors Kate démunie de toute arme potentiellement dangereuse.

La jeune femme ne se démonta pas pour autant et lui envoya de légers coups de poings dans l'abdomen, tout juste de quoi le chatouiller. Le Docteur éclata de rire, radieux et victorieux de son avantage sur la jeune femme en péril. Comme il était bon de le voir dans cet état d'euphorie, jugea secrètement Kate qui pour rien au monde ne voudrait prendre le dessus. Il se redressa finalement de toute sa hauteur, la saisit par les coudes –seul endroit peu affecté par les brûlures ioniques-, puis, comme elle ne cessait de se débattre et de répliquer par d'agaçants coups de genoux rebelles, il grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit, s'installa à la califourchon sur la jeune femme, l'immobilisant tant bien que mal sous son poids plume.

- Rendez-vous ! somma-t-il intransigeant, haletant par cet ébat joueur.

- Sinon quoi Docteur ? le défia Kate non sans un adorable sourire complice, essoufflée elle aussi par ce petit affrontement.

- Sinon je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, un flash aveuglant l'interrompant soudainement dans ses dires. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, encore ébloui et visiblement confus :

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Parker Lewis ! s'exclama soudainement un jeune lycéen en surgissant d'un placard, un appareil photo en main. Pour vous servir !

Il tendit alors le cliché pré-imprimé à ses deux clients, révélant ainsi l'image du Docteur et de Kate dans une position peu catholique, voire même un peu trop suggestive si l'on possédait un point de vue déplacé.

- Je me demande quelle tête ferait ton mari s'il découvrait que ton prof de philo te monte dessus de la sorte ! s'extasia le jeune homme ravi de les avoir pris la main dans le sac.

- Quoi ? s'écria le Docteur déboussolé dans une grimace de totale incompréhension. Oh ça…, saisit-il finalement en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il sauta immédiatement du lit et creusa davantage l'écart entre Kate et lui, passablement déçu de constater que l'espèce humaine voyait le mal partout et n'était visiblement pas apte à faire une quelconque différence entre un petit jeu innocent –innocent vraiment ?- et un adultère complètement loufoque !

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça tout de même ! s'horrifia Kate d'une voix fluette, rougissant de plus belle sous le regard désolé – désolé, vraiment ? Mieux valait-il être aveugle plutôt que de lire une absurdité pareille- du Docteur qui se passait une main dans les cheveux, un tantinet coupable.

- Je ne le ferais pas si tu me donnes les corrigés que tu m'as promis au début de cette affaire, assura le petit escroc au sourire colgate.

- Sale morveux tricheur ! mugit la jeune femme irritée par une telle audace.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, la provoqua Parker en le tendant le cliché compromettant sous son nez.

Kate ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et déclara aussi sec :

- Je dois passer chez moi pour les récupérer.

- Je vous accompagne ! intervint aussitôt le Docteur qui voyait là l'occasion rêvée pour mettre enfin un nom et un visage sur l'époux si mystérieux de cette femme au caractère indomptable qui l'avait une fois de plus sauvé de l'étreinte glaciale de la Mort…

* * *

Tôt dans la matinée, aux alentours de 7h00, Kate Wilson arriva sur le seuil de sa porte, suivie de très près par le Docteur et Parker Lewis. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement embarrassée de devoir confronter le Gallifréen à son mari, puis, elle sortit un trousseau de clés et déverrouilla la porte accédant à son appartement –priant secrètement que son époux sommeillait profondément.

- Chérie ! s'écria ce dernier en courant à son encontre et en la serrant dans ses bras. Je t'ai attendue toute la nuit ! J'ai essayée de te joindre, où Diable étais-tu passée ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bandages ?

- Longue histoire, je te la raconterais demain ! soupira la jeune femme dans un bâillement.

Réalisant soudainement que les deux hommes plantés à hauteur de la porte pouvaient davantage créer d'inquiétude et de litige, elle s'empressa aussitôt de les présenter :

- Voici Parker Lewis, un lycéen arrogant tout ce qu'il a de plus escroc dans mon université, avec qui j'ai passé un accord et voici…

- Le Docteur ! se présenta spontanément le Gallifréen en tendant la main, aussi respectueux que possible. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il alors d'un ton tout à fait condescendant.

- Je suis le Docteur Paul Armand, énonça l'autre en lui rendant chaleureusement sa poigne. Neurologue.

- Oh, intéressant… difficile d'imaginer médecine plus difficile que celle s'appliquant au cerveau humain !

- C'est bien vrai ! sourit ce dernier flatté. Et puis parfois, cela vous permet de rencontrer des femmes extraordinaires ! déclara-t-il en attrapant Kate par les épaules et en l'attirant irrémédiablement contre son torse.

- Je veux bien le croire…, murmura le Docteur dans un souffle à peine audible.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent durant de longues secondes, sans mot dire, se jugeant l'un et l'autre dans un mutisme empli de respect et d'appréhension. Le Gallifréen le détailla des pieds à la tête, sans omettre ne serait-ce un seul détail. Newick avait bel et bien eu raison : homme plus mûr, plus âgé, d'une prestance remarquable, portant chemise propre et coiffure soignée, des boutons de manchettes ornés d'améthyste, un sourire éclatant et travaillé, un goût prononcé pour la luxure et la grande cuisine.

- Il y a eu une fuite de gaz à l'Université, expliqua pressement Kate mal à l'aise. J'ai été brûlée et le Docteur ci-présent m'a soignée. Il voulait me garder à l'hôpital, mais tu me connais : je hais ce genre de bâtiment.

- A se demander comment on s'est rencontré…

- Elle m'a tellement cassé les pieds que j'ai finalement accepté de la laisser partir…, poursuivit le Docteur tout aussi comploteur.

- Il a toutefois insisté pour me raccompagner, de peur que je ne m'évanouisse ou subisse autre stress post-traumatique.

- Il a bien fait ! nota le neurologue en analysant d'un bref coup d'œil les pupilles de sa femme. Merci Docteur.

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi… il est important que nos patients ressortent indemnes de notre hôpital.

- A quel hôpital travaillez-vous déjà ? s'empressa Paul un peu confus par la suite des évènements.

- Eh bien je euh…

Parker Lewis, qui jusque là mimait le sourd et muet, trouva judicieux de se mêler de la conversation et de ramener le sujet à sa propre personne :

- Sans vouloir abuser de votre hospitalité, j'aimerais beaucoup que Mademoiselle Wilson…

- Vous voulez probablement dire Madame Armand, rectifia l'homme un tant soit peu jaloux du jeune étudiant.

- Tout à fait ! Suis-je bête…, s'excusa poliment le comédien aux milles et une ressources dans une légère révérence de soumission. Nous avions conclut un petit accord commercial et j'aimerais que cette affaire soit résolue au plus vite.

- Je t'amène les papiers toute de suite, répliqua aussitôt Kate en s'échappant des bras de son mari et en partant d'un pas pressé vers son bureau.

Elle revint une demie minute plus tard, portant une imposante pile de corrigés qu'elle lui déposa un peu brusquement dans les bras.

- Merci…, murmura Parker non sans un clin d'oeil espiègle d'homme qui avait tout compris mais qui garderait à jamais le secret.

- Dégage ! siffla Kate les dents serrées.

- Aucun problème Madame Armand, se moqua le lycéen en s'éloignant vers la porte.

La jeune femme crisa intérieurement, regrettant bien malgré elle de ne point pouvoir courir vers la cuisine, de prendre pour cible cet adolescent insupportable et de s'essayer lancer de poêle –sport qu'elle pratiquait assidûment tous les dimanches matins avec un plaisir rare-…

- Vous prendrez du café Messieurs ? proposa-t-elle en tâchant de masquer sa gêne croissante.

- Avec plaisir ! la réconforta le Docteur.

A dire vrai, le Gallifréen se sentait lui aussi embarrassé. Non pas qu'il jalousait le mari Paul Armand -ce prétendu neurologue- mais tout de même, il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement bizarre dans cette atmosphère bien commode qu'il jugeait trop « normale ». Il contempla fixement Kate durant de longues secondes sans rien dire, surpris et admiratif de la découvrir en femme au foyer, préparant le café ave une docilité rare, posant calmement la dosette filtrée, vérifiant le niveau de l'eau et la température, s'adressant à lui avec une courtoisie qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée… Métamorphosée, oui c'était bien le mot : transformée, convertie, métamorphosée… tant et si bien qu'elle lui sembla vieillir de dix ans en à peine dix minutes.

Ce fut sans aucun doute ce qui le perturba : considérer sa compagne dans le rôle d'une femme effacée aux dépends de son mari, douce et attentionnée à ses moindres désirs, son caractère effacé, sa pensé et son libre arbitre réduit à néant… voilà qui ne collait absolument pas au personnage ! Non, ce n'était pas naturel ! La maltraitait-il durement pour qu'elle se résolve ainsi à vivre dans son ombre ? Que s'était-il passé durant son absence ? Avait-il fait une erreur en l'abandonnant à une vie terrienne tout à fait banale ? Il se sentit soudainement responsable, mais n'en révéla rien, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le curriculum vitae de son « confrère ». Il se retint un soupir d'ennui. La matinée promettait d'être longue.

- Vous déjeunerez avec nous ce midi ? proposa alors Paul tout sourire en lui adressant une tape dans l'épaule.

Rectification : la _journée_ promettait d'être longue…


	16. Epilogue

**NOTE POUR NADEGE : En fait j'ai quand même osé commettre le crime^^ Bonne lecture !!!**

- C'est un type normal ! reconnut le Docteur impressionné.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir si je dois prendre ça comme une insulte ou un compliment ! nota sa compagne en lui jetant un coup d'oeil sceptique.

Les deux complices s'étaient éclipsés de l'appartement, prétendant à des scanners de protocoles, histoire de bien s'assurer que les tissus épidermiques des avant-bras de Kate évoluaient dans le bon sens. Ils se promenaient à présents au bord de la Tamise, un peu moins proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été quelques temps auparavant, s'autorisant un écart physique de cinquante centimètres minimum, sans pour autant se priver de conversation et de rire.

- Non, mais je veux dire…, enchaîna le Docteur toujours aussi perturbé par sa rencontre avec le troisième type -le fameux Docteur Armand-. Il est réellement… normal.

- Bien sûr qu'il est normal ! s'étonna Kate consternée. Qu'est-ce que vous vous étiez imaginé encore ?

Devait-il vraiment le dire ? Pffff… que de temps perdu, que d'angoisses éprouvées pour réaliser au final que Monsieur-le-mari-de-cette-peste-de-Wilson n'était en réalité qu'un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil dépité et se retint un soupir las, préférant de rien dévoiler.

- Rien.

- Rien ? répéta-t-elle loin d'être dupe.

- Rien, confirma-t-il en détournant le regard, l'air soudainement plus sombre.

- Pourquoi avoir ressorti cette lettre de Venise alors ? s'enquit l'autre d'une voix mesquine à qui rien n'échappait.

Il haussa un sourcil, jetant un coup d'œil à sa poche intérieure où dépassait l'angle d'une enveloppe qu'il n'égarait jamais trop loin -à meilleure raison si le futur lui révélait d'autres absurdités digne de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit là-dedans.

- Pour rien, conclut-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de vocabulaire pour un prétendu prof de philo, se moqua-t-elle le poussant d'un coup taquin dans le bras.

Il bascula légèrement sur la gauche, non sans lâcher un petit râlement comique et caractéristique de son personnage qui adulait se faire malmener par les femmes qu'il rencontrait aux confins de l'Univers.

- Etes-vous certain que ça va ? l'interrogea-t-elle un peu plus sérieusement.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… vous avez l'air…

- Quoi ? s'impatienta alors l'extraterrestre désappointé à l'idée qu'elle ne résolve encore les noirs mystères de son coeur.

- Déçu, exposa-t-elle après une brève analyse.

- Ha ! N'importe quoi ! se défendit-il théâtralement en se lançant vers l'avant d'un pas plus animé, histoire de masquer son attitude calimeronienne un peu trop flagrante.

- Qu'est-ce que ne vous plaît pas chez Paul ? poursuivit Kate sans relâche et loin d'être dupe.

_Paul ! _songea aussitôt le Time Lord. Le nom avait éclaté dans son esprit avec la déflagration d'un obus de la Première Guerre qui s'écrasait sans prévenir dans votre tranchée… Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, un peu fautif de penser pareille sottise. Après tout, si Kate l'avait épousé, ce devait probablement être un type bien… probablement.

- Il est trop vieux, bougonna-t-il en chutant dans un petit caillou noir campé sur son chemin. Au moins quinze ans d'écart !

- Ah oui ? réagit-elle un peu lésée par cette remarque désobligeante. Rappelez-moi voir notre différence d'âge à nous deux ?

- Pourquoi, vous voulez vous m'épouser ? s'interloqua le Docteur en s'arrêtant net, un peu choqué lui-même de dette idée.

Kate ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva pas grand-chose à dire, tant la question lui parut directe et franche.

- Je… euh…

Elle, secoua la tête, se ressaisit, et il en fit tout autant, reprenant sa marche rapide, oubliant dans la seconde cette scène quelque peu décalée qui avait eu le don toutefois de leurs clouer le bec à tous deux.

- Non, expliqua alors posément Kate aussi menteuse que le meilleur des dentistes sur Terre, je disais ça parce que j'ai le même âge que Rose et que, aux dernières nouvelles vous avez bel et bien finit avec elle !

- Pas moi, mais mon double humain…, nota sombrement le Docteur en se remémorant cette scène à la fois magnifique et tragique où sa bien-aimée avait élu pour compagnon de toujours son reflet génétique. Il n'était âgé que de quelques heures.

- Comme quoi l'amour n'est réellement pas une question d'âge !

- Certes, convint-il dans un hochement de tête un peu réticent.

- Et puis vous savez quoi ? l'enjôla-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse emplie de farce et de malice.

- Quoi ?

- J'aime bien les vieux !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, le Docteur prenant pour lui ce compliment placé sous forme de plaisanterie, puis, après quelques minutes encore de marche, ils atterrirent devant le Tardis, cette blue box typique des années 50 qui vous faisait voler d'un bout à l'autre de l'Univers, vers de nouveaux mondes toujours plus singuliers et extraordinaires.

- On y va ? s'empressa-t-elle en sautant dans la machine infernale.

- Où ? s'étonna le Gallifréen à sa suite.

- Aucune idée ! Une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine ! Un monde hyper futuriste où les habitant portent de vieilles tuniques dignes du Moyen-Âge ! Une comète composée d'or et d'émeraudes, une nébuleuse en pleine activité ou que sais-je encore ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous voulez arrêter la série ! se renfrogna-t-elle rembrunie.

- Quoi ? Quelle série ?

- Laissez tomber…, soupira-t-elle dans une moue dédaigneuse.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. Parfois -et il n'avait pas peur de le reconnaître !- il ne la comprenait vraiment pas. Il s'approcha de la console centrale, un sourire d'enfant gâté fleurissant sur son visage si expressif, ce même visage qui arborait au début de cette longue aventure un désespoir à vous meurtrir de l'intérieur.

- C'est à moi de choisir ?

- J'ai confiance en vous, acquiesça-t-elle avec plus de sincérité qu'elle n'aurait voulu le témoigner.

Ils l'ignoraient tous deux, mais ces mots s'avéreront cruciaux pour la suite de cette saga.

- Mais Paul ? réagit-il avant d'enclencher le mécanisme de départ. Vous l'abandonneriez ?

- Je ne l'abandonne pas, relativisa Kate un peu fautive. Avec votre poubelle volante on peut partir des semaines et revenir pour le dîner de ce soir, ni vu, ni connu !

- Arrêtez de l'appeler « poubelle volante » ! s'emporta alors le Gallifréen mécontent. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de prononcer le mot « TARDIS ». T-A-R-D-I-S !!! Elle va se vexer à force !

- Peut-être, ricana-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement sur sa gauche -la limite des cinquante centimètres fondant comme neige au soleil-. Mais j'aime bien vous embêter !

- J'avais remarqué, répondit-il tout aussi enjôleur, sans la quitter de son regard chocolat qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui attirer les foudres les plus mortelles des femmes les plus convoiteuses.

Il réalisa soudainement la gêne de la situation et, craignant probablement de voir un certain Parker Lewis armé d'un appareil photo débarquer dans son Tardis, il exécuta plusieurs pas sur la droite, creusant l'écart les séparant. Il noua ses doigts et tendit les mains vers l'avant, tout comme les plus grands pianistes de ce monde qui adulent faire crisser leurs vieux os avant leur symphonie, puis manoeuvrant quelques leviers et autres manivelles extraterrestre, il se crispa brusquement, en proie à une requête pressante :

- Il me manque quelque chose ! Impossible que je parte à l'aventure sans ! L'équivalent de ma Bible ou de mon Graal, à vous de voir.

- C'est ça, encore un peu et vous allez me dire que vous êtes l'auteur de la Bible.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas rédigée en entière…, avoua-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules quelque peu déçu.

- Quoi ? s'éberlua la jeune femme bouche bée.

Il lui adressa un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus mystérieux puis tira sur l'un des nombreux leviers rouillés –il devait s'occuper de nettoyer toute cette oxydation-. L'engin fut saisit d'un tremblement sinistre –quoique familier- et s'évapora progressivement de sa cachette dans une mélodie extraterrestre, pour finalement atterrir dans un des plus spacieux locaux d'entretien de la si vaste Université où il avait séjourné quelques temps.

- Je vais récupérer mon imperméable, expliqua-t-il alors pour éluder tout mystère.

Kate changea soudainement de couleur et vira au rouge pivoine, ses membres se raidissant soudainement sous l'effet boomrang de cette nouvelle quelque peu inopinée.

- Votre imperméable ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Quoi, ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué je me balade sans mon chaperon !

- Ce long manteau marron qui vous sied à merveille ? Qui élargit vos épaules et vous procure l'apparence d'un demi-dieu lorsque vous vous trouver en plein vent ou lorsque vous détalez les rues sans trop savoir vous-même ce que vous cherchez ? Typiquement doctoresque !

Le Docteur dodelina de la tête suite à cette description pour le moins admirative, tâchant de ne point trop faire preuve d'arrogance, fier bien malgré lui de toujours impressionner ses compagnes de fortune.

- Oui, je l'ai oublié à mon casier, dans les quartiers des professeurs. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Ah bon…, marmonna Kate les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

- Vous m'attendez dans le Tardis ? Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps, déclara-t-il.

- Oui je préfère ! réagit-elle alors brusquement.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, méfiant devant un comportement si étrange. Barf, que craignait-il après tout ? Sa compagne l'avait finalement rejoint et ne semblait visiblement pas prête à l'abandonner, ni lui ni sa « poubelle volante ». D'un certain côté, il se sentait heureux ainsi, d'un autre, il craignait que cette histoire ne tourne à nouveau au drame, comme c'est toujours le cas…

Il s'aventura dans les couloirs, croisa foule d'élèves et d'enseignants, tous plus ou moins pressés, ambulant en tous sens dans une multitude de classes, tant et si distraits qu'il heurta une vingtaines de passants avant de recouvrer le chemin menant au petit espace de rangement qu'on lui avait attribué, au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit en pleine action :

- Allons donc Monsieur John Smith, vous nous quittez déjà ?

Le Docteur se retourna et découvrit Newick, habillée élégamment d'un tailleur noir, portant multitude de bagues massives à ses doigts bouffis, maquillée avec soin et coquetterie.

- Nathalie ! s'exclama l'extraterrestre ravi. Je suis comblé de voir que vous vous portez mieux !

- Plaisir partagé Docteur.

- Docteur ? répéta ce dernier confus. Alors depuis le début vous saviez que…

- Sarah Jane est une amie, expliqua-t-elle dans un hochement de tête. Son fils étudie ici. Je lui avais fait part des nombreuses disparitions qui avaient lieu dans notre établissement, mais étant sur une autre affaire, elle n'a fait que m'assister par téléphone. Et puis, vous avez étrangement posé votre candidature en tant que John Smith. Je lui en ai parlé et elle m'a confirmé que vous seriez l'homme idéal pour résoudre le problème.

- John Smith est pourtant un nom courant…, advint le Gallifréen un peu vexé que sa couverture n'est pas sut tromper son entourage.

- Certes, mais reconnaissez que cela contribuait à beaucoup de coïncidences simultanées !

Elle s'approcha et lui tendit la main, à la fois respectueuse et reconnaissante :

- Merci Docteur. Je serais probablement morte à cette heure si vous n'aviez été là… J'ai même été promue Proviseur de cet établissement ! déclara-t-elle fièrement.

- Qu'est-il advenu de l'ancien ?

- On l'a condamné pour faute grave de négligence et d'ingérence. Il n'avait pas à passer outre toutes ses disparitions.

Le Docteur hocha la tête, satisfait en somme qu'il régnât encore un semblant de justice dans cet Univers passablement abusif. Il jeta un coup d'œil d'un bout à l'autre de l'établissement, sillonna les cours, les escaliers et les bancs, puis décréta le plus solennellement du monde :

- Prenez soin de cette école et de ses élèves.

- J'y compte bien. Au revoir Docteur.

Il l'observa partir, un sourire nostalgique étirant soudainement son visage. Peu de gens le savaient, mais lors de la prochaine Guerre Mondiale, tandis que Londres serait bombardée par les forces ennemies, mise à feu et à sang, Nathalie Newick accueillerait et protégerait au sein de son Université tous les jeunes de la cité, bataillant contre l'envahisseur avec la rage d'un bull dog, ne cédant jamais son bâtiment ni ses enfants aux légions étrangères et sauvant ainsi par cette même occasion deux milliers de bambins désespérés.

- Et oui, on ne sait jamais ce que la vie vous réserve, se chuchota-t-il à lui-même.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire… Dégainant son tournevis sonique, il déverrouilla son casier dans un cliquetis métallique suspect. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant au Gallifréen la chose la plus abominable qu'il lui eut été donné d'assister :

Le casier avait été saccagé, forcé au chalumeau et son imperméable… pouvait-on encore parler d'« imperméable » ? A dire vrai, le manteau avait tout simplement fondu sous l'assaut d'une substance hautement corrosive, révélant lambeaux de tissus, moisissures réactionnelles et poussières corpusculaires. Le Docteur l'observa bouché bée, ses cœurs cessant soudainement de battre. Il tendit un bras fébrile vers ce lots de haillons troués de part et d'autre, cette serpillière tout juste bonne à nettoyer la cuvette des toilettes, encore pendue par on ne sait quel miracle à un cintre métallique lui-même recouvert d'une épaisse rouille. Il pouvait sans mal flairer l'arme du crime : un mélange hautement corrosif à base de fluor et d'acide chlorhydrique.

Son manteau, son si beau manteau. Assassin ! Meurtrier ! Infamie ! Damnation ! Ô rage, ô désespoir ! Qui avait osé s'attaquer à lui de la sorte ? Qui s'était permis de porter atteinte à son image, son identité ? Faire fondre son manteau, s'était comme lui raser la tête ! Lui arracher un bras, une jambe ! Qui ? QUI ?

- KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE !!! beugla-t-il tel un aliéné à travers tout l'établissement.

FIN


End file.
